Sonic X: Fight for Earth
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Following Sonic's Return to his home planet, time passes and an old enemy plans to use a would have been enemy to conquer Earth. Sonic of course, must return to fight this threat, but how many will be lost before he can get there? Based in Sonic X's world
1. Scrap Brain: Awakened after 15 years

It had been at least 7 years since Sonic the Hedgehog had left planet Earth, the home of Chris and his friends. Of course, in Sonic's time it was only months, but the location was the homeworld of Chris Thorndyke and his many human friends. Since the leave of Sonic, the former Children were now grown up. Chris himself was a scientist now, similar to his Grandfather Chuck thorndyke. His parents were still alive, but they had retired. The rest of the gang's fates are mostly that they are still alive, but their lives are mostly unimportant. Why, even is Chris's life. Why is this so, because the future did not Concern them. No, it did not. It concerned the crashed Eggman ship left at the bottom of the ocean. It was only 100 miles away from the city of Station Sqaure, but 1,000 feet below sea level. Why is it important instead of the more known humans? Because, it holds the greater enemies of the heroes.

The ship was highly similar in shape to the Egg Carrier, but had major differences. For one, it lacked the massive lazer cannon on it's front, and did not have the ability to transform. It also did not have the large, bright green engiene the Later version had, and it's weapons were also weaker. However, it was Twice as large as the Egg Carrier, which would have made it a more imposing threat, by looks. Of course, it is worth nothing that this ship had lost most of it's colouring spending seven years and many months in the ocean for the majority of it's life. However, it was not only Seven years old, infact it was 20. How could this be told? On it's side, in place of an Eggman Symbol, were the words "Scrap Brain". Those words, would be somewhat haunting for the Hedgehog himself. Why? Because, that means this ship is the original base of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman. The Scrap Brain Ship was first built in Sonic's world about 20 years ago, and was used by the Doctor for the usage of Animals as power to robots aswell as his warship. It's threat was of course challeneged the Day Sonic the Hedgehog ventured from his home, set on stopping the Doctor and save his animal friends. The Hedgehog suceeded, but did not destroy Scrap Brain since it was landed the entire time of that first campaign. Scrap Brain was later used for the primary factory of Eggman's Robots, including the forever unused secret creations he had planned right before the Chaos Control incident. This Included, a robot he wanted to use right when Sonic entered his base that fateful day. That Robot, was still in the base 20 years later. That Machine was hidden right in the dead center of the ship. The Core room was a massive circular room with about Five rows of Green Tubes, each with a robot inside of them. Each Row had 10 tubes, and as such 10 robots. The tubes all went in a circular formation to incircle the center tube which was wired to the ceiling of the room unlike the rest which just had a top to them. There were however gaps in the rows, to allow easy acess to the other tubes. Amongst these 50 or so robots were the original badniks Sonic had fought during his first fight with the Mad Doctor, a Grey Bulky Sonic type robot with deactivated eyes and severe damage done to it, a rebuilt version of that Robot that was twice Sonic's height and had fully yellow eyes aswell as much more weaponry, a more blue mechanical Sonic that had similar eyes but seemed to be more manueverable, a robotic version of Knuckles the echidna with highly sharp claws, and even a robotic version of Amy with a more Sonic like spike job and a yellow skirt and green shirt for some reason. However, these robots meant nothing. It was the center robot that was clearly the most important one. This robot, was the true Metal Sonic. It was Blue for it's body, lower legs and arms, and head, had Red Feet with a white stripe on both feet, it's claws were sharp diamond and were connected to a yellow hand, in the middle of it's stomach was a yellow circular gap which had a black hole at the bottom that was used for a lazer, and it's three spiked head was much more intimidating that Sonic's real one. It's eyes were also black, with it's pupils being pure Red when turned on. Why, they even glowed. This Robot was meant to show up and confront Sonic right at the main base when the Chaos Control happened that sent everyone here, but the Incident occured before Eggman could awaken it from the Scrap Brain Ship. As Such, Metal Sonic and the other robots along with the ship got caught in the force, and once in the Human world the ship lost control and crashed into the ocean.

However, that was Seven years ago. Clearly these robots could still be used, as was the plan of the acting captain of the ship. The original Second in Command to Eggman, this robot was looking at Metal Sonic in the tube at that very moment. He was a round, Egg shaped robot who was actually a robotic version of Eggman himself. His head was round and grey but lacked a real mustache. His Body was modeled after Eggman's current Attire, and his gloves were massive and white. He looked at Metal Sonic with Glowing, Menacing yellow eyes. The Eggman Robo then began his speech to the Metallic Sonic before him.

"At last, all preparations are Complete.", the Egg Robo began, "With the Ship finally prepared, and my Army raised, we can finally replace the Eggman Empire and take over this newfound world! In a moment, Metal Sonic, you will finally be awakened! 15 years of making you has become my Robotic Life's work, you would've helped me take over Mobius, but now, we'll have to settle for Earth Instead. Metal Sonic, today begins Earth's Final Days of Freedom!", the robot then let out a evil laugh. It's voice was essentially a deeper version of Decoe and Bocoe's voices, but not anything like the real Eggman's voice. As he laughed, he pressed the button Metal Sonic's tube. This drained the water from the tube aswell as opened it. Once the smoke cleared, Metal Sonic's glowing Red eyes opened. It was Ready to take Earth. 


	2. The True Sonic

Metal Sonic now stood before his creator Robot Egg Robo. The Eggman robot laughed wickedly, and with his hands on his hips in a proud manner, he then pressed another button. This button sent all of the other robots in the room down beneath the floor to an unknown fate. Clearly, Egg Robo only wanted Metal Sonic.

"Now, Metal Sonic. Here is your First Mission. Head to Station Square, and capture their President. Make sure to cause as much Mayhem as needed, but feel free to have some fun aswell! Report back to me as soon as your main objective is complete!", Egg Robo told his Robot Warrior with great pride. If he had a more proper mouth he would likely be smiling.

"Yes, Sir.", Metal Sonic spoke back. His voice was similar to Egg Robo's, but much more intimidating. The Robot then activated the Engiene that was used for his Body, and flew out at a speed that was actually faster than Sonic as soon as a hatch in the ceiling opened to reveal a long shaft heading into the ocean. Alarms went off as the water of the ocean came down, but Egg Robo was well prepared. All doors of the room were sealed completely, and he was taken below it by a glass tube that appeared from below him. Metal Sonic himself activated a bright shield of Violet to protect himself from the water and allow himself to break the surface and fly into the sky. He stopped once he was miles above the water, searching for the city of Station Square. "Scanning for Nearest Human Settlement", the Robot said to himself as this went on, "Scan Complete. Settlement found, now heading for City of Station Square.", with those words Metal Sonic was heading off to the city Sonic had temporarily called home.

The First target of the Sonic type robot was the Thorndyke mansion itself. The large Mansion was the very home that Sonic had briefly lived in, and though no longer occupied by Chris Thorndyke himself it was still Metal Sonic's first target simply because it was a fitting first building to destroy. The Mechanical Hedgehog started his attack by Dashing straight through the window of what was the Son of the Family's bedroom. This caused a loud sound that was heard through out the home. Unfortunately, there were people in the home. Of these people was one of Chris's Childhood friends, Danny. "Chris, you finally decided to show up, eh?", the now grown up danny said as he went into the room. Of course, he was startled and jumped once the door he was walking to was torn completeley off and thrown to the ground right infront of him. "what the?", was his only response. He soon became calm though, somewhat, once the robot that was in the room walked out of it. He was first fooled, believing that it was actually the living Sonic himself. "Sonic! Wow, you look different, did you something with your hair after all these years?" the young adult joked with Metal. Of course, once Metal Sonic turned his head to face Danny the glowing red eyes became a give away that it was not Sonic. However, Metal further added to the give away himself.

"I am not my Lonesome Copy", Metal Sonic said with his threatening voice, "I am the True Sonic."

"Hey...wait what?", Danny replied. He was beginning to back up, scared for his life as the Robot before him. Sadly, he was not fast enough. Metal soon had him by the throat, and squeezed harder in order to cut off Danny's air supply with great sucess. Danny struggled and attempted with all his might to break free, but within seconds his eyes closed. Metal let the body drop from his grip, and walked down the stairway into the lower levels. Once the main living room was in sight, he stopped movement and simply spied on those inside. Infact, there was only a small group. None of Sonic's friends were clearly there for Obvious reasons, but Chris's friends were. Well, Helen and Frances were. Helen was of course important, being in a relationship with Chris would mean she had more Knowledge on Sonic's closest Human companion that anyone else would. Frances didn't have any real use to the Robot at all however, so Metal Sonic knew he had to terminate her.

"Do you think Danny is alright? It's not like him or Chris to stay up there for so long.", the paraplegic Helen said to her friend. Frances of course assured the girl it was alright with a brief reply.

"I'm sure they're Fine. They're probably just talking about the old times or somethin, they'll be down in a few seconds at best.", the Red headed girl said to assure Helen that all would be fine. "Besides, Chris would probably want some last minutes of time before you and him finally get hitched!"

"Yeah, maybe your Right.", Helen said, believing her friend now. She even grew a small smile on her face to go with it.

"I am right. Don't worry. Infact, I'll go up to see what they are up to right now!" Frances said as she got up from her seat on the couch. This was a Grave Mistake. A mistake that would in only a few seconds prove to be her undoing. Why? How? Because as soon as she reached the stairway, there was Metal Sonic. "What, SONIC?", she yelled out, "But, HOW?". Helen herself even looked over.

"Sonic's here?", the soon to be married woman asked, "But he's supposed to be on his world...", she then thought to herself for a minute before finishing her sentence on her own, "Chris.". Metal Sonic simply laughed at the Women before him. They were unaware of this Hedgehog's true intentions and origins. Metal Sonic stood up from his crouch, and charged up the lazer installed within his torso. As the hole in his body lit up, he explained one last thing to the Girl who made the mistake of walking to the stairs first.

"I am not the Hedgehog you knew years ago.", after those words, the lazer fired. It ripped straight through Frances's body and completely iradicated her insides. After her insides burnt into ash, so did her outside. Soon there was absolutely nothing left of the girl. Helen gasped in shock and fear, watching her friend die right infront of her. She wanted her love here, for she knew she was unable to take this enemy on by herself.

"FRANCES!", Helen screamed in fear and anger. She was letting out tears, but soon stopped once the Robot walked down to where she was. There she now was, face to face with Metal Sonic. "What are you, because you certainly are NOT Sonic!"

"I am the True Sonic.", Metal stated directly to Helen as he looked at her directly, "Created for the Sole Purpose of Destroying Sonic and helping my Creator take over the Eggman Empire and the world by extension."

"Well, you're not going to suceed in any of that! You will fail just like Eggman all those robots before you did!", Helen said proudly. Her Fear was overpowered by her animosity towards the machine before her. Of course, Metal Sonic only laughed at the woman. She was a mere Human being, she could not understand how hopeless it really was.

"You are a Fool", the robot Sonic told her firmly, "You do not and can not understand any of this, now tell me where your president is and you will be spared."

"My Future Husband's location is NOT going to be given to YOU.", Helen said firmly. She was not going to let Metal Sonic have an oppurtunity to kill her love. Of course, giving away that she was the Soon to be First Lady was another mistake made that night. A mistake that gave Metal Sonic the plan he needed.

"You Fool, you have Given me information that is helpful to me while intending to not aid me, as such you have proven my point that you are less intelligent in comparison to me.", the mechanical Sonic said in order to point out her flaw. Helen was confused, she did not know what he was speaking of.

"What do you mean?", were her last words said before Metal Sonic took her into his arms as if he were kidnapping her, which he was, and flew out of the house with her captured. She screamed as she was taken into the sky towards the location at which Metal Sonic awakened. Just as she was taken away, the Limo arrived with Christopher Thorndyke himself inside. Once it parked, he stepped out of it and looked to the sky in awe. Of course, he looked to his mansion and bolted inside of it immediately.

As Metal Sonic continued his havoc causing in the Human World, Sonic himself was enjoying a relaxing time in his own world. The Hedgehog was happily lounging on the shore of a beach in a beach chair, enjoying his time not fighting the evil ways of Dr. Eggman. Completely in bliss and unaware of the danger his human friends faced in their world, Sonic was finally enjoying this time. After all, in his world it had actually only been Seven Months since he and Chris departed for the last time. As Such, it had managed to be nearing June. Infact, the first day of June for Sonic was only Three days away. As Such, Sonic made sure to prepare for his upcoming summer. Even if his best friend the two tailed fox Miles "Tails" Prower was running up to him right that instant.

"Sonic! Sonic!", Tails called out. Sonic looked up from his lounging to look at Tails. The Fox Boy seemed distressed by something. What was it? Likely Dr. Eggman. Once Tails reached his Friend, he was panting. "I have to tell ya something!"

"What did Eggman do this time, Tails?", Sonic asked as he stood up and folded his arms.

"Not really anything! He told me to give you this message instead!", Tails then handed Sonic a small computer monitor. Sonic normally gets these from Bokkun, but that was irrelevant. Sonic simply pressed the button and turned on the monitor. On the Screen was the Doctor himself. In the background, was his base. It was being attacked. Decoe and Bocoe along with with Bokkun could be seen panicing behind the doctor as Egg Robo like robots flew around and were destroying the base. These were different though, their bodies were red but had two yellow triangles going down on the chest, and no appearence of Eggman's coat on them at all. Also in the fight were Eggman's more modern robots, which were clearly being overpowered despite appearing much stronger than the Robots attacking.

"Sonic! I know you and I are worst enemies, but it appears as though someone has found a way to get into our world from another. They are using my Old robots against me. For Once I need your help! Come Fast, Sonic. I am the only one with the Machine to go to the Human World, without me you won't ever get to stop this threat!", suddenly before Eggman could finish, two of the attacking robots grabbed him while a third shot at the screen. There was nothing but static afterwards.

"Well, looks like the Doc finally got what was coming to him.", Sonic said with a grin, "His robots finally started going on their own!"

"Sonic, what if they attack us after they finish off Eggman! What if they overpower us!", Tails pleaded clearly worried about the future, "I mean, it's not everyday that Eggman gets challeneged by his own robots to the point that he asks US for help!". Sonic couldn't argue, Tails had a point. Only very rare and brief occasions did Eggman ever need help from Sonic. However, Sonic also knew very well the dangers of trusting the Doctor.

"Well, what if Eggman's just putting this all up as some kind of act to try and trick us!", Sonic argued. One can not blame him for suspecting this at all.

"What if it's not!", Tails argued back. For once, the argument that it was not an Act was in fact the truthful one.

"I'll believe it when I see it!", Sonic said right back to Tails. Of course, it was not long after that statement that a loud scream was heard from afar. Sonic and Tails both heard it. It was a Girl's scream. They both knew where and who it came from, and soon both of them were rushing towards it. Well, Sonic was rushing while Tails was flying to follow the blue blur. It was not very long at all before they reached the home of Cream the Rabbit and her Mother Vanilla Rabbit after journeying briefly through the grassland and woods of the planet they lived on. Once they got there, the house was in flames and two of the Henchmen Egg Robos that were seen in Eggman's message were right infront, gaurding it. Sonic and Tails both prepared for battle. It had been a long time since they last saw these robots in use.

"Sonic, those are the same robots Eggman used when you and Knuckles first met!", Tails stated, pointing out when these robots were last used.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since these bozoes were given a good Sonic Treatment!", Sonic joked. He made one smirk to the robots, and though they did not speak they did shoot their lazer guns at Sonic and Tails. Tails flew up into the air while Sonic dashed directly at one of them. Sonic easily spin dashed underneath the left one and through the one on the right. The Left one used it's jetpack to fly into the air, but Tails stomped down on it with such a force that he dented it's head in and easily took it out by using his Tails at a very high velocity. Clearly, these robots had powerful weapons but were physically lacking in strength. The Two heroes didn't even speak, instead they simply bursted into the burning home through the weakened door. Inside were mostly nothing but flames and the crying of cheese the chao. They Found the Amy Rose Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla Rabbit and the Chao Cheese in the front room of the home, being cornered by Seven of the reused Egg Robo soliders. The reason these robots still stood? Because they caught Amy at the one time she did not have her Hammer in her hands. Infact, said weapon was just behind the Robots. The Seven bots held their guns to all Four of them, but once Sonic and Tails bursted in they easily turned their heads.

"Sonic you came!", Amy pointed out. Her, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla each had a sigh of relief on their faces.

"You guys leave, I'll handle these old clunkers!", Sonic said with his cocky smirk on his face.

"Are you sure Mister Sonic?", Cream said with her highly young voice, "These robots are awful- Ah!" she was stopped as the robots started shooting. Vanilla took her Daughter by the hand and bolted out of the house due to motherly instinct kicking in at last, and cheese followed them. Amy on the other hand, was not going to let this go on. She wasn't going to risk Sonic getting injured. As Such, as Sonic and Tails were busy dodging the Robots' lazers and being unable to hit them due to the massive number of them, Amy sneaked her way to her hammer and grabbed it into her hands. Once she held it, she had a triumphant look to her face.

"Alright you dumb robots, Time to meet your worst Nightmare!", she said loudly as she swung her hammer into the air. The Robots turned around, but were all too late. Sonic and Tails looked on as Amy swung her mighty hammer towards five of them. It managed to knock two of the robots into another which the parts exploding at such a velocity that it destroyed two others as a chain reaction. One of the last two flew off while one chose to stay. It met it's end quick and only got to shoot once. After that shot was dodged, Amy jumped at it and one swing was all it took to knock the robot's head clean off. Once that robot was gone, Sonic and Tails looked on in suprise. "How was that Sonic, want to marry me now? I did just save your life."

"Amy, this isn't the time to-", Sonic began but was cut off by a large rumble from inside the flaming house. It was collapsing.

"Sonic, theres no time! We have to get out of here now!", Tails said. Naturally, him, Sonic, and Amy then proceeded to run out of the house as a group. Once the three rejoined with Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese on the outside, the group just looked on as the house crumbled. Cream held on to her mother and cheese, while the others just looked on it shock, but also anger. Vanilla was also a bit angry. After all, her Daughter's life was nearly taken and her house had just been destroyed. Naturally it was normal to assume that Eggman had done this.

"Ooh, that Eggman just gets on my NERVES! How DARE he do this!", Amy yelled out angrily. Cheese, Vanilla, and Cream agreed on this.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this right now!", Sonic said as he looked out onto the destruction of the house. However, the true villain here was not Eggman. No, as you the reader should already know, it was someone that was created by Eggman but has since defected. It was, Egg Robo the original. That robotic scientist was still on Scrap Brain, which was now above the sea, and dry. It still showed it's damage and decay, but it's engienes were fixed enough so that they allowed the ship to fly. Egg Robo himself was with Four of his henchmen versions on the Deck of the fortress as Metal Sonic returned carrying Helen. Being without a wheel chair, she could only lay on the floor once Metal Sonic dropped her at Egg Robo's feet and bowed to his creator.

"So, this is the president?", Egg Robo asked, "I know for a fact that the President is a Male, Metal Sonic, do not make me turn you into scrap metal over a failure such as this!, the henchmen took aim and Egg Robo's voice showed great anger.

"Sir, this is the President's bride to be", Metal explained as he looked up at his commander, "She would not give me the location of the president himself, so I took her inorder to lure him out instead.". Helen herself remained quiet, she was too frigthened and smart at the same time to speak while these two conversed. Egg Robo had his henchmen take down their aim.

"Ha!", Egg Robo laughed, "That is quite a Good Job Metal, I am quite impressed. Now, to wait for him to arrive here. Soon Enough we will have a few more prisoners on board, and then, we begin the true take over!", Egg Robo then reprised his diabolical laughther from much earlier. Triumph was in his voice. He was unaware of course, that Sonic himself was about to get involved. Infact, he was under the belief that Sonic was slain in the attack at Cream's House. Once more, a Mistake.


	3. The Big Strike and the Master Emerald

Three of the Egg Robo's henchmen models took Helen, by carrying her, down to the prison levels of the ship as the leader himself prepared the main strike on Earth. Helen once more did not speak. The Three robots carried her through the halls of the Dark, Grey prison chamber until they reached the Third Cell on the left. One of the Robots opened the cell while the other two rudely tossed Helen into it. After the Door was closed and locked, the robots left Helen alone in the cell. All Helen did, was sigh. She could only hope that her rescue would come soon, and be sucessful aswell.

While Helen was locked in her cell, Egg Robo was in the tallest tower on Scrap Brain, prepared to order his robots to begin the strike. He pulled out a loudspeaker controller, and before his speech he looked down at his army set up on the deck. He had 9,000 Egg Robo Henchmen units Exactly and Metal Sonic prepared for the strike. He looked down at this army in pride, and finally began his speech, "Attention Egg Robo Empire, I, your wonderful emperor am speeking now to prepare you for the first strike on planet earth! Earth has always been our home world's counterpart, but now it will be attacked! When I sound off our attack, I expect COMPLETE Mayhem and destruction! Don't be afraid to KILL if you have to! I want Station Square DESTROYED when I am done, NOTHING left but Fire, Smoke, and Flame!", he then pounded his fist on his metallic control board in the tower for dramatic effect, "Now, on my Mark, ALL of you are to head to the city and cause any destruction you find necessary. Oh, and remember to bring the president back here. Once the rest of our Cargo arrives, we won't want that Prison chamber lonely now would we? Now, GO MY ARMY!"

With the speech finished, the entire Armada of soliders flew from the Deck of Scrap Brain. Metal Sonic in the lead, they all flew as one massive swarm towards Station Square. Egg Robo laughed Diabolically and used a lift in the tower to take him down to the level right below the core room, the room where he had forced the other robots to be brought to. Meanwhile, as the leader traveresed through his ship, his robots made a mess of Station Square. Once those robots hit the area of the city, all Hell broke loose. The Egg Robos spread out across every single highway, their guns completeley destroyed cars, broke into windows, and some even shot numerous civilans to their deaths. Police Cars rushed onto the scene, but their guns were useless against these Egg Robo soliders, and most of them never even got near a single robot. Some of the Robots held up Banks inorder to steal every bit of their money, while others broke into office buildings and slaughtered everyone inside. Cars of people, even families, trying to avoid the mayhem wrecked into other cars or even buildings resulting in numerous injuries but mostly death. Some of the robots held up the highways, some performed Drive-bys while others just straight up destroyed the cars. Of course, that was until the entire Speed Team was called out. Chris Thorndyke's Uncle Sam still lead the team of special police officers, and they showed up on the scene rather quickly, called out almost immediately as the robots caused Highway problems. As the entire Team raced towards the Egg Robo soliders attacking people on the highway, they were soon stopped by Metal Sonic, who appeared right infront of them within seconds due to speed that none of them could ever hope to match. Sam himself was pleasantly suprised, even speeking to the robot as he was also unaware at first that this was not sonic.

"Sonic! Good thing you chose now to show up, we could uhh, use your help!", the leader of the special police force said, "Could you uhh, help with this destruction going on?...hello, Sonic? Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Sam...", a member of the team said with hesitation in his voice, "That's not Sonic."

"What do you mean that's not Sonic? It looks just like him!", Sam replied. Of course, within moments the team mate that spoke was obliterated by the same lazer that killed Frances the night before, the entire car he was in bursted into flames. The entire speed team then rushed at Metal Sonic, hoping to run him over. However the robot was too smart for them, it flew directly into the sky and jumped onto another member's car. He of course yelled out in anger, but the roof of his car was ripped off. He turned to fight with Metal Sonic, but his Diamond claws pierced directly through her helmet and cut her head into halves. Metal Sonic allowed the car to wreck off of the highway and into the streets below with the body going with it. The Egg Robos on the highway then became involved. Three other members of the Speed Team were killed by their team work with the guns, and Metal Sonic was able to fly off towards the president's house. The Robot Sonic did not even look back or turn, he simply flew directly towards his primary objective. Of course, this was not going to happen if Sam Speed had anything to do about it. The only member of the team to survive the Egg Robos, S Team's leader was out to kill Metal Sonic. He activated his top speed, angry as his team member's deaths and at Metal Sonic being faster than him, he even spoke about the robot, "So, this Metal Sonic thinks he can be faster than me huh? Well, sayonara Fake Sonic!", Sam said as he rushed towards Metal at his top speed. Though Metal could easily outrun the Human, he thought it would be fun to play with his temporary rival for a bit. As Such, he slowed down to allow him to catch up. "Slowing down huh? Eggman just can't build could Sonic Robots.", Sam mocked as he caught up with Metal Sonic. Of course, this was but a trap, once the car and Metal Sonic were but centimeters from eachother, Metal Sonic put his feet on the car and prepared for a blast. Though the car Sam was driving was in motion, Metal was not. Sam's eyebrows were cocked, wondering just what the robot was doing. Of course, it was not long before the fires of Metal Sonic's jet engiene torso fired up with a force so powerful it literally knocked Sam's car from the ground into the sky. As Metal Sonic blasted off at a speed even greater than a Sonic Boom, Sam was left to crash and explode into a nearby Hotel building as his Death.

"S Team of Station Square, Defeated.", Metal Sonic said to himself in a monotone voice showing he knew the outcome prior for himself, "Now to complete actual Mission Objective.", the robot then set all his focus on reaching the home of President Christopher Thorndyke. The Mansion housing the leader of the Humans was of course gaurded with nothing G.U.N robots, of which were just now heading in to fight with the Egg Robo army. Metal Sonic though, had his own to deal with. Of which, he was glad of. As the Tank Robots fired and the beetles dashed towards the Sonic robot, Metal simply activated his Violet shield from earlier, which actually absorbed all of the attacks dished out from the robots. As Smoke gathered from the large army of Robots striking at one time, Chris was watching from his office in the building. The look in his eye was of vengeance, he knew this was the one who took his love. Not only that, but it had just killed his Uncle and best friends aswell. Once the Firing ceased from G.U.N's forces, the Smoke began clearing. Much to the suprise of all 200 of the robots attacking Metal Sonic, the spherical sheild was still there. Metal Sonic purposely Glowed his eyes for Dramatic effect as he released his Violet shielding. This caused all of the attacks hurled at him to fire back in the opposite direction they came from, hitting every single G.U.N robot in sight. As the robots he fought exploded, the robot dashed directly through the president's window. The Blast caused Chris to fall the wall while Metal Sonic made a perfect landing in the center of the office. The desk of the room was also torn directly in two by this move as well. Chris opened his eyes in pain, he was injured. He had numerous cuts from flying glass and a couple of bruises on his face from the fall. He was also bleeding from his arms and legs aswell. He simply looked up at his attacker, his enemy. He immediately knew it was not Sonic from just looking at it. He knew it was a robot, since that was just obvious. He knew it was a Metal Sonic so to speak. He looked on in Anger at the machine. The view he got of the robot was also quite fitting. From the damage the army was causing, the sky was red with some orange mixed in along with black from the smoke filling the air. Sparks from flames could be seen flying around, along with the fighting G.U.N robots and Egg Robo soliders. Metal Sonic himself was also quite imposing. His wicked eyes gave Chris a twinch of fear, but Chris still looked at his foe with nothing contempt and rage.

"So, you're the robot that killed Danny and took Frances and Helen, and not to mention you killed my uncle!", Chris spoke to the robot. The Adult actually for once in his life spoke towards a robot with bravery, without Sonic present.

"Correction, I did not take Frances, I obliterated her with my Plasma Particle Beam.", Metal Sonic responded, stepping towards the President who was only recently elected to office, "Now, you must come with me."

"I will not surrender, you can kill me, you can destroy my city, you can do whatever you want, but we will defeat you!", Thorndyke stood up the best he could and actually went up close to Metal Sonic. Of course, in a matter of Seconds Metal Sonic used his head to knock the president Unconscious. Chris was then being carried away by Metal Sonic back to Scrap Brain as the Egg Robo army continued to destroy the city of Station Square.

As pure Havoc took over Station Square and Metal Sonic captured Chris sucessfuly, Sonic and his team were still having problems of their own in their own world. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese were all on the Angel Island. The X-Tornado parked behind them, the five were all standing right infront of Knuckles the Echidna and the Master Emerald. They had come to Knuckles seeking his help in the job to stop what they thought was Eggman's latest plan.

"Why should I get involved in this?", Knuckles said to his occasional friends. He was clearly irritated, his voice showed that he had been disturbed from his guardian duties and was not very happy about it.

"Ah come on Knux", Sonic walked over to Knuckles and on the master emerald he made a pose as if it were a chat at the water cooler, "It'll be just like old times!", "You, Me, them, and Dr. Eggman!"

"Last time we did this we had to fight space aliens from hell." Knuckles said with his eyes closed to show his not so happiness, "and we all know how that ended up.". Tails looked down to the ground, remembering exactly what Knuckles was speaking of. Cream but a hand on the Fox Boy's shoulders to show sympathy.

"Yeah, but we're just fighting Eggman this time around! No Metarex, No Military, just the Good ol' Dock!", Sonic continued in his attempt to get Knuckles involved in the plan. It still didn't work, and treating the master emerald like a water cooler was also not helping Sonic's cause either.

"Look Knuckles", Tails began, "We need your help because Dr. Eggman's robots have turned against him, and attacked him too! They then attacked Cream's house like right after we viewed the message, and we need to stick together so they don't get any of us!"

"So, the bots finally stood up for themselves? Serves Eggman right!", Knuckles said, smiling about this information.

"But Mr. Knuckles!", Cream said, "They attacked my home right after!"

"Yeah! They burned it straight to the ground, we were lucky we made it out of there alive!", Amy added in to the conversation, "I mean come on Knuckles, they could come here next!"

"And if they do, they are gonna regret it!", Knuckles replied showing some rage but also showing off his stubborness. Coincidentally, right as he said that line 15 Egg Robo soliders showed up right from behind him.

"I think we spoke too Soon!", Amy pointed out. She took out her hammer upon seeing these robots. Cream and Cheese were of course cowaring behind her as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles prepared for battles. Once Knuckles turned around, he had a blast from his past seeing those robots. All 15 of them looked just like the robot that years ago pestered him right on Angel Island itself. He remembered it all. It set off a bomb infront of his face via Eggman's egg mobile, then Knuckles chased it through out the island. It attempted to steal the master emerald and kill knuckles, but the echidna managed to overcome it in the end. Of course though, that Egg Robo was not any of these. Clearly, these were different. They couldn't speak.

"So, these guys again huh?", Knuckles said with his fists ready for a fight.

"Yep.", Sonic replied also ready for the fight.

"Well, Fine. I have a bone to pick with these guys anyway!", Knuckles responded back as an agreement to help out in the fight. Anything to stop these robots again after what that one tried to do so long ago. Right after the group had exchanged these Dialouges, the Egg Robos rushed in for the attack. Knuckles and Sonic both jumped up to attack three at once while Five went to strike at Amy. Amy swung her hammer to slay one, dodged another's lazer and took it down with one struck. Tails helped the pink girl out by saving her from one lazer then kicking another Egg Robo down with all of his might. Sonic spin dashed clean through his first one of the 15 while Knuckles punched the body off of his. The Third one they targeted shot at cream and cheese, but Sonic of course swooped in to save the young girl while Amy growled and finished it off. Four of the remaining Nine then stood right infront of the master emerald and relentlessly fired their weapons to prevent the heroes from attacking. Cream and Cheese went to hide in the bushes as Sonic was hurled by Knuckles from a low position in spin dash form towards the robots. He sawed completeley through all four of them, leaving only Five of the 15 remaining. Once this was clear, another shock came. The Five remaining ones had made off with the Master Emerald while the Four recently killed were shooting relentlessly. Knuckles gasped, and clenched his fits in pure rage. "WHERE DID THEY GO?" he yelled out.

"I don't know Knuckles", Tails said, "I didn't really see very well with all the lazers flying everywhere."

"EGGMAN IS GOING TO BE DEAD WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM!", Knuckles continued to yell as Angel Island began rumbling to signify it was falling towards the ground. Cream and Cheese came out of their hiding place inorder to be with the group at that time.

"The Island's falling, we should head back into the X-Tornado, maybe they took it to Eggman's base. They were attacking it in his message after all!", Tails pointed out. After Seconds of that, the group all nodded their heads and hurried into the X-Tornado. Of course Knuckles made sure he was involved, because now it was personal. As the X-Tornado took off from the falling Angel Island, Sonic couldn't help but begin the consideration that all of this could be the doing of someone that wasn't Eggman. Perhaps, one of his own robots. However, it didn't matter. All that mattered is that they find the coulprit of all of this and put a stop to that person or robot.

The X-Tornado and it's crew flew over numerous woods, forests, and grasslands for many minutes, infact it was really two hours, until it reached eyesight of Eggman's base. Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Cheese all gaspsed when they saw it. The Egg shaped building had a massive hole blown straight through the top of it. Numerous holes and cracks were throughout the structure and parts were even falling off. Smoke even came from the smaller holes of damage and fire could be seen from the outside on the inside and outside of the building. The Eggman symbol was completely destroyed off of the building and there was also no sign that Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bukkon or even own of the pawn robots was even there at all. The X-tornado parked right in the front of the base, and all of the people inside got out, still in awe at the destruction.

"Well...it's not an Act.", Tails spoke to break the scilence caused by the shock of seeing Eggman's base in such a ruin like state.

"Theres no way Eggman would do this to his own base.", Amy pointed out, cheese agreed.

"It doesn't matter what happened here!", Knuckles said loudly and proudly, "We have to go in there and get the master emerald back!"

"Hold your horses Knucklehead, what do ya think we're goin' to do?", Sonic replied, a bit annoyed by Knuckles but also joking bit at the same time.

"Shut up Sonic!", Knuckles threatened waving his fist towards Sonic. "Master Emerald, here I come!", he then said to himself right before he bolted into the destroyed Dr. Eggman base. Of course the others showed they wanted to go after him but he of course had to go in first.

"Knuckles, Wait!", Amy called out as Knuckles disappeared into the base.

"Mr. Knuckles could be in Danger! We should go after him!", Cream said with worry in her voice, Cheese agreed with her.

"I'm sure Knuckles will be fine by himself, we should go in together and try to find out who the real villain behind this is, because this makes it obvious it's not Eggman.", Tails stated after Cream spoke.

"Tails is right. Let's go in and take down this whatever is causing all of this ASAP!", Sonic smirked as he then bolted into the base just as Knuckles did but at his fast speed. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails were a bit suprised bolt of speed, but it should be expected from Sonic to do that. "Let's take the X-Tornado inside, we don't know what Dangers are still inside that base!", Tails said to the girls and chao he was left with.

"You're right, I just hope Sonic will be okay.", Amy replied as he followed the other three into the X-Tornado. Tails had it transform into it's walker formation, then used it to walk into the Destroyed base of Dr. Eggman. As the X-Tornado and it's crew walked through the base, it met nothing but wires spitting out sparks, destroyed machinery and computers, pipes broken and spewing out steam, fires that were in the distance but still threatened to spread, and darkness. They even had to stay on a specific path because some of the paths got so dark that literally no light was in them at all. Why, the main source of lights were the flashing lights of the remains of computers and servers. Parts of both Egg Robos and Eggman Robots littered the room. However, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun's body parts were nowhere to be seen. This added questions, but none were asked. The Group simply sat in the X-Tornado as it walked through the destroyed halls of the structure that Eggman called home.

As the X-Tornado walked through the base on it's own, Sonic ran through it's halls at his classic blazing fast speed. He jumped up using wall jumps to get onto a higher level of the base and ran down it's hallway. He dodged numerous pits leading to the lower levels and made sure to steer clear of the wires that had sparks clearly coming from them. He even had to avoid a falling part of the ceiling that fell down more and more as he ran underneath it. It was after that moment that Sonic came across a glowing light from the distance. It was Green, and he knew what it was.

"Well, theres the Master Emerald!", Sonic said to himself since there was obviously nobody near him at that time, "Time to show those robots not to mess with Sonic the Hedgehog!", the Hedgehog then ran at his fast pace towards the light. The Hallway leading to it was just a single left turn then a straight path of robot remains until a circular room was reached. The Room was the top of Eggman's round base, and a massive hole was in the wall that took nearly it's entire length. All that was in view from it was smoke. In the center of the room though, there were Six visible objects. Four Egg Robo soliders, the Master Emerald, and Knuckles ready to engage those robots. The Egg Robos and Knuckles were at a stand off, and of course there was a hole in the floor right behind Knuckles thus showing how he got into the room.

"So, Sonic.", Knuckles said as he turned around to look at Sonic, "Finally decided to join us?"

"Well, I couldn't let you take these creeps on alone, I wanna destroy 'em too ya know!", Sonic replied with that classic and infamous smirk on his face. The two then both focused on the robots infront of them. One stepped forward, while two others stepped back. The Fourth activated his jet pack and took aim. Sonic and Knuckles furtherly prepared for the fight, but were going to wait until one of them shot first. It was only four seconds before the flying one shot and the one that stepped forward did aswell. Sonic and Knuckles both jumped to dodge the lazer blasts and Knuckles glided into and destroyed one of the two that stepped back while Sonic homing attacked the other one that stepped back and the one that stepped forward to nearly instant deaths. With only one remaining, that one shot repeatedly at Sonic and Knuckles, hoping desperately to kill one or both of them. They of course dodged every shot, but this Egg Robo was smarter than the others. When Sonic jumped up in a homing attack this Egg Robo managed to dodge both that and Knuckles's massive gliding punch. It instead flew higher, close to the hole that was in the wall. Of course, it was then that it met it's end. A sudden explosion occurred right on the robot, destroying it into bits within seconds. Sonic and Knuckles both gasped and were quite suprised that a robot would just randomly explode like that.

"How did that thing just explode like that?", Knuckles replied, "Someone must be in here with us!"

"Or it was just Eggman's failed designs on it. Either way, it's dead.", Sonic stated in reply to knuckles. It was then that they noticed the Master Emerald was actually wired to the ground to some strange machine. How did they notice this? Because Knuckles was unable to pull the Emerald from the ground at all.

"It's Stuck! What the hell do they have it hooked up to?", Knuckles said in fustration as he attempted to pull the Master Emerald from where it was wired down to.

"The Floor?", Sonic said with his sarcastic smile on his face.

"This isn't time for Sarcasm Sonic this is Serious Buisness!", Knuckles shouted out in an annoyed tone as he tried with all his might to pull out the Master Emerald, but only fell to the ground in trying. He Growled from anger at this.

"It's a World Transporter.", a voice said from behind Sonic and Knuckles. The Two turned around, it was a womanly voice that they heard before. The Person they turned to face was a girl that had both encountered many times prior, "It's used to transport from our world to the human world." was what Rouge the Bat finished with. The sneaking jewel thief bat walked up to Sonic and Knuckles, for some reason knowing much more than they do.

"How do you know that, Bat Girl?", Knuckles asked in response.

"Because, I heard the Leader of these robots talk about it before they hooked it up. I don't know how they are doing this, but it's not Eggman that did this. I feel that the Humans are in trouble, we need to go check things out over there.", Rouge responded. Despite seeming selfish most of the time, she wasn't completeley like that. Besides, she had some friends back in the Human world aswell.

"Oh yeah, like what?", Sonic asked not believing this at first. As this was asked, the X-Tornado and those inside finally walked into this room. They also got out once they entered it aswell.

"Well, I heard the leader from his communicator talking about some place called, Scrap Brain and that it was still in the Human's world too.", Rouge said. Sonic was the one who's eyes widened at that moment. Mainly because he was the one who really knew what Scrap Brain was. He had not even heard that name in a long time. Sonc just looked on with his suprised expression, and a frown for once. He would have to face Scrap Brain once more.

"Sonic, what's wrong?", Amy asked with concern for the hedgehog whom she loved. She even walked over to him as did Tails, Cream, and Cheese as well.

"Scrap Brain...that's...Eggman's first ever base.", Sonic spoke from his scilence. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were of course suprised, while Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge kept a more serious face on. It was evident by the destruction at the current base, that Scrap Brain was much more dangerous than previously if it's robots could do this level of damage."How do we get to the Human World?" was what Sonic asked seconds after the responses he got from revealing what Scrap Brain is.

"You just have to step onto the top of the Master Emerald, that's what that robot said.", Rouge explained. Sonic almost instantly followed what Rouge explained, and was no longer in the room thanks to a flash of green light.

"Sonic, wait for me!", Amy cried out as she followed in after Sonic. Knuckles followed suit, but Rouge held Cream and Cheese back from going.

"I think you two should go back home", she explained, "You're a little young, it's too dangerous to be doing this."

"But we wanna come along!", Cream said with a pleading voice. Cheese agreed with her.

"Well, it's too Dangerous. Children shouldn't be doing this kind of thing!", Rouge then followed after the others without even making sure Cream and Cheese left or not. Of course, the two just looked on at the Master Emerald, wanting to follow their friends into the battle. Of course, Rouge was right. Especially there was more than just Egg Robos in the head Egg Robo's army.


	4. First Confrontation

The Team Sonic managed to get in the fight against their next big enemy had just entered the transporter to head to the Human world. Upon entering the transporter the group of Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echdina, and Rouge the Bat were greeted by a vortex of many stars, shining light, and colours that were of every single Chaos Emerald in a pattern of Yellow, Violet, Silver, Red, Green, Cyan, Blue, then it repeated. Neither one of the group could talk while they traveled through this vortex, only look in pure amazement at the sight. What they were traveling through was simply amazing, beautiful, but only lasted mere seconds. Shortly after about what felt like One minute, they were no longer inside of the vortex. Instead, they were in a colleseum type room inside of Scrap Brain. It was completely Metallic and Grey, with numerous seats of a Colleseum in the upper level. The Walls that had these seats ontop of it had a iron fence on top, and underneath that was yellow and black caution tape. Right under that was the classic pipelines of Scrap Brain, followed by another caution tape placement right at the end before the floor. The Floor of the room had one fully solid metal area going in a medium ring at the most outer circle of the floor. After that was Iron fencing with piping and wires underneath it for the main circle of the floor. The Machine that transported them all there was on the ceiling, so obviously they all dropped to the ground save Rouge and Tails who flew carefully down to the floor.

As the Group each got up from their fall, Sonic couldn't help but feel that uneasy feeling he felt when he first entered Scrap Brain all that time ago. "This is Scrap Brain?", Amy asked once she was on her feet, "It's just...so primitive compared to the other bases!"

"Amy...", Tails replied, "It's Eggman's FIRST Base if you remember what Sonic said earlier."

"Yeah, but still!", Amy responded to the Fox Boy with. Sonic simply stayed Silent. It was Nostalgic, but not good to be back in the place he first engaged the doctor in. Rouge of course, saw this as an oppurtunity to spy on the real cause of this mayhem, and find out if any of her human allies are still alive.

"Speaking of Eggman, I'm going to see what info I can find around here.", the Bat said as she took off into the Air, "Good Luck on your own."

"So your just leaving us, Rouge? Seriously?", Amy said in fustration.

"Typical of a Bat Girl, just leaving when the going gets tough!", Knuckles said as his arms were folded and his eyes looking at Rouge. Rouge didn't speak, instead she just smirked and winked before she flew away into the air and towards the seats of the coleseum. Knuckles lightly blushed, but made sure to make an angry face very shortly afterwards. It was then that Amy looked towards Sonic and saw that he had that uneasy look to his face, despite his normally happy personality.

"Sonic?", Amy asked as she went over to Sonic to over consolation, "What's wrong."

"Just...can't believe I'm back here...of all places to be.", Sonic replied, "Not this world, this base."

"Don't worry Sonic, this should be just like old times! I doubt Eggman's robots will have anything new in store for us!", Tails spoke inorder to assure Sonic that their fight would be a victory for their part. It was then that everyone noticed something. Tails had a deeper voice, and was actually taller aswell.

"Tails, you've...gotten older!", Amy pointed out loudly.

"Amy, in the Human world time is different. Our Bodies have all aged at least Seven Years if my calculations are correct.", the Fox Genius then explained, "Why, you actually have breasts now incase you didn't notice."

"Oh...I do!", Amy said happily as she looked at her chest. Though not as big as Rouge, she did smirk at having a more developed chest. After all, she might have a better change at Sonic. It is also noteable that one side of her hair was longer now, and the bangs she had also stretched down to her eyes aswell. The Clothes she, and Rouge for that matter, had on remained the same but for Amy at least felt a bit more constricting. Tails had of course grown, and his bangs were also longer now. Other than that there were no real visible physical changes in Tails that are appropiate to speak of. Sonic and Knuckles, as well as Rouge, remained mostly the same. They had Grown taller and Sonic had more visible fur on his Belly and mouth area but Knuckles only had a darker tone of red for his skin. Other than that they were unchanged. Rouge was basically the one to be the least changed, but then again the group didn't get much time to look at her aged self. As the gang looked over their new bodies the wicked laughter of the Head Egg Robo came bursting through out the room though he was not visible in the room. As his booming laugh was heard through the colleseum, the group looked up in every direction. The Laughter lasted for about Five Seconds before Egg Robo himself with Two Body gaurds above him flew down from the ceiling in Eggman's very own Egg Mobile that used through out him and Sonic's many fights with eachother. Knuckles looked at the robot with a sudden burst of Animosity as soon as he noticed him.

"YOU!", he called out to the robot. He knew who it was, the same Egg Robo that tormented him all that time ago. Why else would this one be able to laugh?

"You know that guy Knuckles?", the now post pubescent Miles Prower said to the Echinda.

"That's the same robot that pestured me on Angel Island right after the first time you guys arrived on it! I know it, it's the only one of those that can speak!". The others in the group just looked on as the Head Egg Robo came down from above and stopped about 20 feet from the heroes.

"Right you are Knuckles, long time no see isn't it?", Egg Robo laughed.

"Why don't you come down to my level so we fight, coward?", Knuckles shouted out at the robot leader, "Just like Old times!"

"I would, but I have something else to show you wonderful adversaries first. Fitting as well, with what Miles said just a few moments ago." the Leader Egg Robo then laughed again. Tails and Amy wondered what he meant, as both looked looked at eachother with curious looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah? I doubt a robot Eggman like you could do any better than the real one!", Sonic mocked. He may be older, but he was still the same cocky Sonic the Hedgehog. That ,and he had no idea what new thing was in store for him. Of course, in just mere moments he would. Rouge secretly watched from the Darkest corner of the room as Egg Robo prepared to unvail the robot he had finally awakened.

"We shall see about that, Hedgehog!", Egg Robo replied, "Oh Metal Sonic, you're counterpart has finally arrived!". It was then that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy gasped.

"A Metal Sonic?", the heroes all said in unison. Suddenly, the wall opened up right infront of them. It slid down into the floor to reveal a hallway of machinery, fencing, and caution tape with red lighting as if an alarm was permanately on in that hallway.  
In the center of the doorway, stood the Metal Sonic himself. The Lighting made him seem like his blue colours were black, and his eyes only added to the shock value of Sonic seeing him for the first time. The heroes all stood in shock and suprise. Never before had they ever seen or even heard of a robotic version of Sonic being constructed at all.

"It is about time, I have been waiting for this confrontation since the Day I was first completed.", Metal Sonic said in his menacing robotic voice as he walked towards Sonic. Only once he stepped out of the hallway's perameter did Sonic and the others see that Metal was infact blue. Sonic was in complete suprise. He almost took a step back, but stopped himself from doing so. He was going to face this challenge head on. In truth, he was actually kind of impressed with Egg Robo's creation. However, also a bit fearful of it at the same time.

"So...Metal Sonic eh?", Sonic said as his first words to his Metallic Double that has been causing nothing but death and destruction to the Human world as Sonic was not there to protect it.

"Indeed, my Copy. It took Fifteen total years to complete my creation, the sole purpose of said creation was to Dr. Eggman to destroy you for ever. Of course, in reality my true purpose is to serve the Egg Robo Emperor and see to it that his objective of conquering both the Eggman Empire and planet Earth are a sucess." Metal Sonic explained. Sonic kept his ground, he did of course get a more angry expression at the robot after this explanation, but then smirked his classic grin.

"Oh yeah? Well, good luck Metalbrain, cuz you're NOT gonna take this planet!", Sonic said as he used that said Grin. Him and Knuckles prepared for battle while Tails and Amy were still in shock that a Metal Sonic even existed.

"Then, my Copy, you will have to Perish in the Destruction that I cause.", were Metal Sonic's words as his engiene body lighted up and he lifted up from the ground of the room. Egg Robo and his two bodygaurds flew into the seats and watched from there as Metal Sonic dashed directly for Sonic. The Hedgehog and his Friends dodged Metal Sonic and the robot flew towards a wall. However, he was able to avoid crashing by flying up the wall then jumping from it and towards Sonic. Finally the two were Face to Face. Sonic attempted to Punch Metal Sonic but the robot grabbed his Fist and twisted the Hedgehog's arm. Sonic cried in pain.

"Sonic!", Amy cried out in worry. Tails held her from joining the fight.

"Amy, we have to go! Sonic can handle himself!", Tails said as he began taking Amy from the battle and down the hall that Metal Sonic appeared from. The Entire Time Amy was looking back towards the fight, her worrying never once lowered. Metal Sonic continued his Torture of Sonic by actually snapping Sonic's arm. The Cracking of Bone could be heard and was followed by Sonic being hammer thrown into the wall. Egg Robo laughed Wickedly at the sight of this.

"Sonic!", Knuckles shouted out, he was trying to climb up to the seats to get to Egg Robo, but hearing Sonic's bone crack interupted that. Metal Sonic turned to face him, and the Echidna even dropped down to the robot's level. "You wanna take Earth over, huh? Well, you're not gonna Only have to Sonic to Deal with!", the Echidna then readied his fists for the upcoming battle.

"Such Pathetic mortal beings. You do not comprehend the lack of chance that you will succeed in this.", Metal Sonic stated to Knuckles with his cold voice, "You're Friend Sonic will not win, and neither can you.". Metal Sonic then fired the Particle Beam that killed Frances and that S Team member directly at Knuckles. Unlike them however, Knuckles jumped into the air to dodge the lazer and glided directly towards Metal Sonic. The Lazer damaged the wall instead, causing a loud explosion as well as a black and electric hole in the wall. The Robot was impressed at Knuckles's dodging of his beam, and actually allowed Knuckles to get close enough to throw punches. However, Metal Sonic made sure to hover backwards and dodge all three of the Echidna's punches before using his Diamond claws to create bleeding marks on his Red foe's stomach. Knuckles growled in pain and couldn't help but be stunned by it. The only reason he wasn't dead was that he did attempt to go in the opposite direction when Metal's claws came out. Metal Sonic then finished Knuckles by grabbing the Echidna by the dreadlocks and lifting him up over his head. Knuckles was then thrown directly into the Iron Fencing part of the ground at Metal Sonic's top power. This caused the Echidna to fall directly through the wiring and piping of the inner ground and through the ship itself. This revealed that this room was also on the bottom level of the fortress. Sonic stood up as Knuckles fell from the ship, and looked on at the robot in rage.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bastard!", Sonic cried out at the robot. Metal Sonic laughed in response, and fired his particle beam once more in an attempt to give Sonic a quick death. Sonic however, dodged it and once more damage to the room came in. Egg Robo laughed and cheered on Metal Sonic's same as Metal Sonic dashed towards Sonic and held up the Hedgehog by the neck. Sonic held on to Metal Sonic's arm with his good arm as an attempt to break free.

"You are nothing more than my pathetic copy, Sonic the Hedgehog, I am the superior and stronger Sonic and the strong preys upon those weaker. As Such, I am the True Sonic.", Metal Sonic said in an uforgettable tone to Sonic. Metal Sonic then looked at the hole created by tossing Knuckles off the ship, he decided he would give Sonic a more merciful end by tossing him down the same hole once he flew over it. Egg Robo laughed manically and flew down in his Egg Mobile to Metal Sonic's level.

"Good Work Metal! You have managed to kill both Sonic and Knuckles! Now, you may Remember those two that got away? Would you be a good Second in Command and go exterminate those pests for me?", Egg Robo said with glee to Metal. Metal Sonic bowed in respect for his creator and boss and flew at the speed of sound down the hall that he came out of to engage Sonic from. The Wall closed behind Metal Sonic this time.

Tails and Amy were still running down the hall way, and were still in the red lighting. Amy was a little bit behind Tails as she was holding his hand as they ran throughout the hallway. The Pink Hedgehog was still looking back as they run. Soon Enough, Metal Sonic was in view and was closing in fast.

"Metal Sonic!", Amy cried out. Tails looked behind him and saw the robot aswell. He panicked and finally made it to a left turn. He and Amy instantly took it, and due to Metal Sonic's high speed the robot was unable to make the turn in time and had to pass up that turn into another Red lit hallway. This bought Tails and Amy a minor amount of time. The two did not stop there. They continued their running for a few more seconds before they reached the hangar of the ship. Like the hallways they passed through, it was lit up in completely red lighting. It also was an open room, which meant the entrance was a massive gap in the wall. Tails easily looked to the ground, there were Egg Robo jet packs all over it.

"Amy, grab one of those Jet Packs and Fast, we need to hurry!", Tails said as he rushed over to a pair and put one on. Since he physically aged by Seven Years he was indeed stronger and did manage to sucessfully wear one, though it was stressful on his body.

"But what about Sonic?", Amy pleaded, still highly concerned over the man she loved.

"Theres no time! Metal Sonic could be here at any moment now let's go!", Tails then went over the massive gaping entrance of the Scrap Brain and activated the Jet Pack he had on. Amy looked down, then up once more before she put on hers and took off with Tails. As they flew at a high velocity off the Scrap Brain, Metal Sonic finally arrived in the Hangar. He knew where they were going, but saw it pointless to go after them.

"Fools, they Shall fail anyway, what they have done has only delayed the innevitable victory.", the robotic Sonic said to himself as Tails and Amy flew away. The one thing the robot did not anticpate however, was that Sonic and Knuckles were infact still falling towards the ocean that was below Scrap Brain. Great Timing was chosen for Tails and Amy, as they were able to save both the Hedgehog and the Echidna. Tails grabbed onto Knuckle's hand and Amy hugged Sonic inorder to save him. There were no words, only the four flying away. Rouge on the other hand, was still inside Scrap Brain. Her Decision to stay behind, would prove to be a vital one indeed.


	5. Within Scrap Brain: The Race

Tails and Amy carried Knuckles and Sonic respectively from below Scrap Brain to the nearest shore of Station Square that they could find. The Four fell onto the sand and once they did, felt great relief. Knuckles helped Tails and Amy remove the jet packs while Amy helped Sonic get back on his feet from the injuries dished out by Metal Sonic.

"Man, that Metal version of me packs quite a punch!", Sonic stated, "We're gonna need a plan to defeat him."

"Well Sonic, that would be simple", Tails said, "If Station Sqaure wasn't destroyed!", the Fox then pointed to the City infront of them. He was the only one facing it until that moment. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles gasped in shock at the sight. The City's tallest buildings were slanting down and on fire, houses and hotels were either gone completely or nothing but smoke and flames, playgrounds were deserted or destroyed, and corpses and remains of vehicles were everywhere. Amy put her hands to mouth in horror at the sight, while the others just looked on in awe. They never thought they would see Station Square in this position. To make matters worse, Scrap Brain was now moving towards the city.

Speaking of that Fortress, the bat girl named Rouge was still onboard. She had managed to sneak out of the colesseum through the vents of the ship and was infact still crawling though them. The Vents of Scrap Brain were anything but comfortable. They were dark, grey, metallic, and of course had no purpose for the crew of the base itself. It was also highly cramped, which just made Rouge want to complain to herself. However, she didn't. She knew she would be caught for sure if she spoke, since robots are more advanced than living organisms. The Bat simply crawled through the vents silently. It was 11 minutes into a straight path she finally found a pathway going upwards into the more upper levels of Scrap Brain. Of course, Rouge took it. She climbed up for many timeless minutes. What was a minute felt like an hour. In that, it felt like Two hours trying to get to an appropiate level. Rouge passed up two chances to take a straight pathway simply because she didn't feel like those would take her anywhere. She eventually found one she felt comfortable with taking, and headed in a now Southern path, into the Scrap Brain's rear sections. It was another long 13 minutes before she reached an opening in the shaft. Rouge, being a spy, peered through this Stell opening and saw into the prison chamber of the ship. Infact, she was looking into the center of the hall. On the Ground were two Egg Robo Soliders standing infront of a cell.

"Oh Come now", said a very familiar voice, "You two were created by me and you shall follow my orders! RELEASE ME!" the voice commanded.

"I don't think it's working, Doctor!", yet another familiar voice replied.

"I agree, it seems like they are determined to keep us here!", a third familiar voice also said.

"Shut up! Now, Egg Robos, be good little creations and release me!", the first familiar voice spoke once more. The Two prison gaurds simply shook their heads in response. The Familiar voice seems to become highly fustrated at that point, "Don't make me turn you into scrap metal once this all over! Obey now or you will pay for it!". The Egg Robos simply looked at eachother and pointed their guns at the cell. The three voices almost seemed to panic but of course Rouge decided it was time to make her move and kicked the small shaft entrance. This caused her fall through it and onto one of the gaurds. The Other one turned to see his destroyed co-worker and Rouge. Rouge didn't waste time in kicking the gun from his hands and then kicking the Egg Robo to the ground. The force of the attacks was enough to kill the robot with short work. Once Rouge turned around, she saw three very familiar faces before her. As she kind of expected, it was the real Dr. Eggman and his two robot sidekicks in evil Decoe and Bocoe. Bokkun was not around, but that didn't matter. The Doctor was clearly relieved to see Rouge was on his side, as were Decoe and Bocoe.

"Rouge! What a pleasure it is to see you supporting the right side! You wouldn't mind releasing me from this cell would you? Just activate that button over there and I will be free!", Eggman said to Rouge. Rouge planned on releasing the Doctor, but thought it was fitting to mess with him a bit first.

"Well, before I do that, I need some answers first.", Rouge asked with a smirk on her face. Decoe, Bocoe, and Eggman were quite suprised that they weren't going to instantly be freed from captivity. "Answer them, and I'll free you."

"Oh come on!", Bocoe cried out, "She just wants to toy with us, Doctor!"

"Yeah!", Decoe agreed, "Don't answer her Doctor, we can just wait until someone else comes around!". Eggman was once more reaching the limit of his nerves with the two. However, Rouge replied to the robots instead.

"What if somebody else doesn't come around?", the bat girl both had a smirk on her face and a point in her statement.

"She's Right.", Eggman spoke up once more, "Fine, what answers do you need?"

"Well, when Sonic fought that Metal Sonic, it mentioned that it was built to take over your Empire. Now I'm wondering, you let a robot be built behind your back?", Rouge asked. Eggman of course was brought back. He knew of Metal Sonic, and of course now knew of Egg Robo's real plot. He sighed, and decided it was time to tell his side of the story. Decoe and Bocoe simply looked on at the Doctor.

"Actually, I ordered Metal Sonic's creation.", the Doctor explained, "I had an entire Series of Metals, Mechas, and even Silvers created with the intention that they would defeat Sonic for good and I would be able to take over the world with my Empire! I had a Mecha Sonic, two Silver Sonic's, a Metal Knuckles, and even a Metal Amy! Those were constructed by my lead while Egg Robo just assisted, but for good measure I had Egg Robo lead the construction of the final robot Sonic!", Eggman then sighed, "Clearly, that has now proved to be a terrible idea."

"Wait! There are MORE robots like Metal Sonic?", Rouge exclaimed. She saw the strength of Metal Sonic, and was quite shocked there were more than one robot like that. Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe all shook their heads as an answer.

"There, you got your answer from us!", Decoe responded a bit angrily.

"Now will you release us?", Bocoe said to back up Decoe's statement. Rouge smirked, she wanted to mess with these three one more time.

"That was a bit Rude, you know.", Rouge joked around, "You guys should ask a lady like me a bit more nicely.". Decoe, Bocoe, and Eggman groaned in response. They wondered why Rouge wasn't just releasing them from imprisonment. Of course, they said what she wanted to hear them say with great fustration in their voices.

"Please", all three said this with annoyance and not so happiness in their tones. Rouge smiled a classic grin before finally pressing the button that Eggman had pointed out. This opened the Cell the doctor was trapped in and finally freed the three.

"You're welcome.", Rouge said with a prideful look on her face and body language. Of course, Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe were grateful, but knew that they probably did not have much time for thanks anyway. As such, they planned on their escape that very instant instead of later.

"Alright, now that we're free, we have to go.", Eggman said. Rouge was rather suprised that the three planned on just leaving so soon.

"Right now? But, why right now? We can do so much to that Egg Robo!", Rouge pointed out. She of course wanted to learn more as well as attempt at stopping Egg Robo while they have this upperhand.

"We're not leaving the ship just yet, but we will have to.", Eggman explained, "You see, in the front of this fortress is a Computer room, where the most important files are stored. We have to find that Computer room and take down this ship!"

"Computer Room?", Decoe asked, "I don't remember a computer room in scrap brain!"

"You two weren't around when Scrap Brain was built! Now come, we have a long way to go to get to that room! Follow me!" Eggman ordered as he walked from the cell and into the halls of the chamber. Decoe and Bocoe saluted the Doctor.

"Yes Sir!", Bocoe responded. Him and Decoe followed their master as he walked down the hall. Rouge also followed. She couldn't but feel that this was going to get them into some form of trouble later on though. As the four walked towards the exit of the prison chamber, the robots mentioned before by Eggman were getting readied for battle at last. It was on the deck of Scrap Brain, which was basically a launch pad of a G.U.N battleship in texture. Egg Robo was in Eggman's eggmobile while the previously rejected robots were gathered before him in a straight line. Solider Egg Robos were writing down info on Datapads, likely about the robots Egg Robo had out.

"Alright, my other creations", Egg Robo began, "As you know I am your brilliant master, Egg Robo the first! While I rejected you all earlier, it is now time for your promised Second Chance! Now, first is time for Roll Call!", Egg Robo then pulled out his Data pad from the Egg Mobile and looked at it, "Silver Sonic 1!" was the first name he called out.

"Present.", the bulky, silver Sonic robot said. It had one row of spikes that were actually buzz saws, eyes that resembled metal but the red pupils were like red ovals, and it had wheels at the back of it's shoes. It also was far more bulkier than Metal Sonic himself. It was the first robot Sonic constructed in history. It's voice was also similar to Metal Sonic's, however it was a bit lower in pitch and had actually less emotion.

"Silver Sonic 2!"

"Present." the second robot in line said. It was to the right of Silver Sonic 1, and was the dark Sonic robot that was twice the living hedgehog's height. It was mostly dark grey, and it's head resembled Sonic's more compared to the others. It's feet were a bit bulky and dark ed with rocket boosters on the end of them. It's eyes wre lit up with a tint of yellow that turned into orange. The entire eyes were like that, and the texture of them was almost like an insect. It's hands were more like bullets. They could move, but not when they were about to fire their shots. Then they were stuck together in position. It's voice was basically Sonic's, but with a robotic tone to it instead of a living one. It was actually the third robot Sonic created in history.

"Mecha Sonic!"

"Present.", the true second Sonic robot in history spoke. It was slightly bigger than Silver Sonic 2, but far different in appearance. It's colouring was dark blue, and it's eyes were black with a yellow line in the center to show how it saw. It's chest and torso were a bit bulky, and resembled a more updgraded version of Metal Sonic's torso. At least in appearance that is. It's arms and legs were also more upgraded than the others. It's shoes were red with a white piece of metal to resemble Sonic's stripe on each shoe, and it's hands were also not weapons which made them always able to move like normal hands. It's voice was more like the overlord Dar Oak's voice, but with a mixture of anti-hero Shadow the Hedgehog as well.

"Metal Amy!"

"Present.", the only female robot of the group replied. For being a Metal Amy, she did not resemble the hedgehog very much at all. It's head was shaped more Sonic's, but of course coloured pink. It's ears were also longer than the other robots aswell, and yes it did support a piece that resembled Amy's hairband aswell. It's eyes were similar to Metal Sonic's only the pupil's were violet inside of red. It's torso resembled Metal Sonic's but was painted Green and it's shoulder blades were also more bigger than the other robots as if to mimic a shirt of somekind. The back section of the torso had a pink spike coming from it with the actual engiene section underneath however. The Inside of Metal Amy's torso was also red instead of yellow like Metal Sonic's. From the bottom of the torso was a piece of Metal that was orange in colour and mimiced a skirt of some kind. Her legs and Arms, as well as hands, were also brought over to Metal Sonic. They were simply painted Pink for Metal Amy. The only other difference on these parts is that Metal Amy's claws are made of Titanium and Steel instead of Diamond. The last bit of Metal Amy's design is her feet. They were similar to Metal Sonic's as well, only with two stripes. One going horizontally on the near bottom and the other going vertically up to the top to the end of the leg. They were also painted lavendar for the bulk of the feet while white for the stripes. Her voice was a female version of Metal Sonic's voice in sound. The time of her construction was after Silver Sonic 2.

"Metal Knuckles!"

"Present.", the final robot in the line up said to his master. As his name stated, he was a robot version of Knuckles the Echidna. It's eyes also resembled Metal Sonic, but the pupils were yellow instead of violet or red. It's body's red sections were made of the gemstone Garnet which it was such a beautifully red sight. It was cut so perfectly and grounded so that it seemed so smooth. Of course, there was metals in there too as well. On the Torso, the engiene was in the back and there was so hole for a lazer instead there was a white 'V' like stripe. The 'fists' were instead two rectangle like Garnet pieces with two spikes made of pure Diamond on both. The shoes of the robot were similar to Knuckles in paint, but of course were darker in colouring and were completeley Metallic with no feet within them. The Dreadlocks also had points so that they could move if they had too, but those were almost not visible. They also had white stripes at the bottom of them. This Robot's voice sounded very similar to Knuckles, but with a mixture of robotic changes and tones as well as a lowered pitch. It was the last on the line up, and was the last one built before Metal Sonic himself. Infact, the two were built on the same day as eachother. The times of the completion may not be completely needed, but they are given to you the reader so you can have better understanding of the placing of events.

"Good! All of you have made it!", Egg Robo stated gleefully at his robots. Of course, this was rather redundent to say since it should be clear to him that all of them are present. "Now, for your second chance test! You Five will race through the Primary Sections of this grand fortress, through the most dangerous portions, and the first one to arrive at my location will be in the fight alongside Metal Sonic!", Egg Robo then laughed, "Those who Fail, will be rejected for good and cast off this ship!". The Five Robots bowed in respect to their boss, and Egg Robo then pressed a button on his Eggmobile. "Now, GO!". The Button he had pressed caused a section of the floor to drop down into the ship, it was the section that the five robots were bowing upon. As the robots dropped into the inside of the fortress, Egg Robo flew back into his tower. He was followed by Metal Sonic.

Metal Knuckles, Metal Amy, Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic 2, and Silver Sonic 1 dropped down into the level of the ship right below them. At the time they reached their starting point the only light came from the opening that they descended from. Everything else was pitch black. The Five were also still silently bowing, awaiting for the race to begin. Soon Enough, the lights came on to reveal the danger filled level of Scrap Brain. Filled with Spikes, Pits, Saws, Fire, and crushing machines it was surely going to be a hard race for the five robots to be involved. However, the five took off right at the second the lights came on.

At first the Five were equal with eachother in the race. Silver Sonic 1 was wheeling on the ground while the rest were flying in the air down the Metallic hall thanks to their engienes. Once they reached a ramp, Silver Sonic 1 finally got air time from going at such a high speed while the others were already passed him. Of course, this air time was met with a quick demise, as Silver Sonic 1 crashed into a bed of spikes at such a high velocity that it caused an explosion. As Egg Robo watched from his tower, he didn't show much concern for the failed Robot. The Other four continued the race. They dodged numerous columns that came from the ground and attempted to crush them into bits, and Silver Sonic 2 used his finger beams to destroy spikes. It seemed as though they would each make it far as a group of four until Mecha Sonic decided to play dirty. He looked towards Metal Amy as they remained within the crushing column area. He flew directly into her side and thus caused her to crash into a wall. Though not destroyed like Silver Sonic 1 was, she was unable to continue in the race as the other three had a door close behind them as they left the area. The Next section of the race was completeley filled with flame throwers from the floor and ceiling as well as Buzz saws that came diagnally from the ceiling and treadmills that went down into the next section in a shaft form. The Three remaining robots in the competition continued on. It was easy for Metal, Mecha, and Silver to pass through the flames since they were not hurt by them at all, but the saws became a problem. They did their best to avoid them. Silver Sonic 2 spinned into a deadly ball and used his spikes to keep the saws at Bay while Mecha Sonic and Metal Knuckles used Silver Sonic 2 to pass or waited for a good enough moment too. Due to this, Metal Knuckles and Mecha Sonic actually beat Silver Sonic 2 to the shaft of treadmils leading down. This caused Silver Sonic 2 to go to drastic measures. He launched himself in spin dash form directly at the two robots. Metal Knuckles looked back and flew down into the shaft to dodge while Mecha Sonic was hit in the back. Mecha flew into the wall of the shaft while Silver Sonic 2 dropped down after Metal Knuckles. Mecha Sonic was able to get back up, but once more Egg Robo deemed him a failure for not being as fast as the other two and sealed off the final section of the race. It was a straight pathway, but with every single challenge. Buzz saws, crushing columns, and fire. Why, even Eggman's original badniks such as Buzzbombers, crabmeats, and motobugs were there to add challenge to the final stretch of the race. Metal Knuckles and Silver Sonic 2 were at first head to head, equal with eachother in the race once more. They managed to dodge the attacks of the badniks and destroy said enemies at an equal rate as eachother. It is when it came to the Saws they once more fell to be different. Silver Sonic 2 used a beam of white light from his eyes to destroy the buzzsaws on the ceiling and fly through them. Metal Knuckles tried to destroy the floor ones with his claws and dodge the ones on the ceiling. Silver Sonic 2 was able to quickly gain a lead, but Metal Knuckles soon followed what he was doing by flying through what Silver destroyed. The Flames were still no problem, but then came the crushing columns. Egg Robo and Metal Sonic both awaited the two at the end, but this time the columns came from even the walls. Metal Knuckles and Silver Sonic 2 both stood there, confused on how they would possibly get through this. Being robots though, they both calculated different strategies. Silver Sonic 2 used his spindash mode to drill into the flooring of Scrap Brain and make his way to the end from underneath the final hall while Metal Knuckles dug his claw into the columns when they came down. This deactivated them and allowed him to rip through them to get by in the race. Metal Knuckles did this for each individual column, there was a total of 15. 10 came from the walls while the other five came from the ceiling and floor. It took tons of hard work for Metal Knuckles to finally get through, and the robot was desperately hoping he had won. Sadly, Silver Sonic 2 bursted through the flooring just as he finished his hard work, and landed on his feet right infront of Egg Robo and Metal Sonic. Metal Knuckles, was shocked and offended at this.

"I am quite impressed, Silver Sonic 2! You have sucessfully beaten your brothers and sister in the race! You may now be a permanent part of the Scrap Brain crew!", Egg Robo announced with glee as Silver Sonic 2 kneeled and bowed his head in respect. Metal Sonic had his arms crossed, but nodded his head in respect of the brother that won. Metal and Egg Robo then looked to Metal Knuckles who had just walked over.

"Sir, I beg of you to let me stay aswell.", Metal Knuckles pleaded to his master, hoping that he would be able to stay onboard Scrap Brain. Egg Robo and Metal Sonic simply gave him a cold look. At least, a feeling that they would give him a scowling look.

"No.", Egg Robo said without care at all for Metal Knuckles, "You and those other three have all failed! As Such, you should get out of my sight! BE GONE!". Egg Robo then pressed a button on his Datapad. This caused a beam of green light to engulf Metal Knuckles. The robotic echidna only looked with vengeance in his computer mind at the watching Silver Sonic 2. Metal Knuckles promised himself one thing, revenge. Metal Knuckles then dissappeared from sight entirely. The Exact same type of beam did the same thing to Mecha Sonic and Metal Amy aswell. The only one that the beam did not take was the destroyed Silver Sonic 1. That robot was being approached by a few henchmen Egg Robos however, which would bring up some questions later on. Egg Robo and Metal Sonic then turned their heads towards Silver Sonic 2, who looked back at them as well.

"What are your commands now, Master?", Silver Sonic 2 asked, ready to recieve the next mission from the boss.

"You're next mission is actually going to be a team effort with your brother Metal Sonic.", Egg Robo explained, "I have heard recently that there are some prisoners escaping and heading for the front of the ship. I need you two go intercept them. Hurry!", Egg Robo commanded. Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic 2 both bowed their heads. Metal Sonic began his engiene and was hovering over the ground.

"Let us go Brother.", Metal Sonic said as he flew off passed Egg Robo and into a hallway with a left turn. Silver Sonic 2 followed right after.


	6. Within Scrap Brain: The Computer Room

As Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic 2 closed in on the front of the ship, the completely unaware team of Dr. Eggman, Rouge the Bat, Decoe, and Bocoe were slowly creeping through the silent and eerie halls of Scrap Brain. Eggman was infront, since he new how the ship was made. Decoe and Bocoe were shaking in fear of an Egg Robo catching them, while Rouge was just casually following the Doctor, while getting irritated from Decoe and Bocoe. They had managed to leave the prison chamber, and were now in the hallways of the actually safer portion of Scrap Brain.

"Doctor, I'm scared!", Bocoe said not really trying to stay quiet at all, "What if they catch us?"

"I don't want to be put back in that Cell! Or worse!", Decoe replied. Him and Bocoe then both shuddered in fear of what might happen. Rouge facepalmed. If those two don't want to be caught then why are they talking? She thought. Eggman however reached his last nerve with the two.

"If you two don't stop talking right now I'll give you something far worse than what Egg Robo could ever do to you!", the Doctor almost yelled out. Decoe and Bocoe did the zipping of the mouth body language in response. Eggman then went back to leading the group down a cruved hall and into a four-way intersection of halls. Once they reached that, the entire group was stumped. "Oh Dear, this is quite the problem!"

"Doctor, you're the one who knows this ship so you should know how to get to that computer room!", Roug exclaimed. She had been walking for such a long time with the three that she was nearing the end of her patience. At least with Decoe and Bocoe that is.

"I'm thinking!" Eggman said back to the bat girl. He could not remember which pathway lead closer to the computer room. After all, it had been years since he had even contacted Scrap Brain. He had much less Seen the fortress in that time either. The last time he saw this base was the day before the Chaos Control incident that in his world was only Seven months ago at the least while in this world it was Seven or possibly more years since then. It had certainly been years since he's seen the inside as well. As Such, his memory of the layout was quite lost at this point. That, and he himself never had to go to the computer room at all for it was mostly his robots. "Left...No Right...Straight? No, Right, Left...Back? NO NO NO! I can't think of the way!"

"But you had this ship made for you!", Rouge exclaimed, "You have to know of the way to that Computer Room!"

"It has been years since i've been inside this place, my memory of it has exited my brain long ago!", Eggman replied. It was the truth of course, Rouge then facepalmed once more in fustration. She could not believe this. The one plan for hope was shattered, or perhaps it wasn't. She folded her arms and then looked back at Eggman.

"Well, what does your instinct tell you, Doctor?", Rouge asked hoping the Doctor would decide on which path to take. Hopefully he would coincidentally pick the correct pathway so they get this mission over with quicker, "What do you think is the best path to go down?"

"Well, I had to pick...let's continue going straight ahead." Eggman said. He had to admit it, Rouge's option was quite smart. It also helped him decide a pathway, though so did the ever present threat of Metal Sonic arriving. That threat, was actually coming up aswell. It came towards them fast too, but was actually busted. The Sound of Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic 2's rockets echoing down the hallway was heard by Rouge thanks to her advanced hearing.

"I'm hearing rockets coming our way.", Rouge pointed out. This alerted the others to look in the direction of the sounds.

"Rockets...METAL!", both Decoe and Bocoe looked at eachother said this in unison. It didn't take long enough before the entire group gasped and ran down the pathway that Eggman decided to lead them down. Soon Enough, both Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic 2 were racing down after them. Of course, they weren't racing eachother but were simply chasing the group of escapees as a team of two.

"Well, Brother.", Metal Sonic said to Silver Sonic 2, "It looks like you now get a chance for an actual mission."

"Indeed, it seems so.", Silver Sonic 2 said back to Metal Sonic as the two followed after the group of not so heroic heroes in mid-air.

"Now, just because you are the most successful of the Series does not mean you won't fail. You are still early in use, follow my lead and you should learn the basics of battle." Metal Sonic told his brother robot Silver Sonic 2. The other robot was staying only slightly behind him in speed.

"Alright Brother, I will comply.", Silver Sonic 2 responded to his fellow robot. The two then looked straight ahead and boosted their speed in an attempt at chasing their targets. Those said targets themselves however were still running on their feet in their futile attempt at getting away from their attackers. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Rouge were running down the straight metallic halls of Scrap Brain. The piping, fencing, and iron made it all feel cramped and endless at the sametime. It made it seem like they would be running forever. The Four panted heavily as they ran, hoping the ones chasing them would go away. After a few minutes of running, Decoe decided to look back. At first there were no robts, which made him releaved. But of course, a second look came and both robots were in view and coming in fast. Both him and Bocoe then screamed in fear.

"Their Gaining on us!", both Decoe and Bocoe yelled out in unison and fear. The Four then all looked back and gasped in fear and also screamed. They then tried their best to run faster from the two robots, but of course the robots still were gaining the upperhand. As Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic 2 both came closer, Rouge saw the one chance they had at overcoming the two. It was a small hatch door in the floor. She quickly took it upon herself to reach the front of the group, and get to that door. She kicked it open and hung from inside it. Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe fell into it within moments and as soon as they were in the area, Rouge slammed the door shut and locked it using the shaft locks on the door. Rouge would question why these locks were there, but of course since they saved her life she didn't care why they were there. All that mattered now, was that they were safe for the time being. Safe, in one of Scrap Brains red lit hallways. The same type filled with iron fencing ceilings, walls, and floors that covered wires, pipes, cogs, and gears. The Hatchdoor luckily was not iron fencing, and was followed by a bit of a shaft which meant the two robots could not see the four once they fell in.

"That was smart Rouge, you saved us!", Decoe said in gratitude for the bat girl.

"Yes, you saved us all from those robots!", Bocoe stated right after Decoe. Eggman got up from the ground and rubbed the dust off of his red coat. Scrap Brain was still highly unwashed from the last time it was used.

"Indeed Rouge, you have. Now, if my memory is correct, this Maintenance tunnel should lead us directly to the computer room from it's floor, that is...if we go the right way.", the Doctor stated using his highly intelligent brain and what was left of his memory of Scrap Brain.

"Good, so which way do we go now?", Rouge replied, she was ready to get whatever it was they needed from the computer room and leave Scrap Brain hopefully for good.

"Well, the only we can go for now, straight ahead!", Eggman stated. He once more began leading the group down the direction they could go, since there were no turns in this part of the maintenance hall. As the walked, a brief conversation came up involving the two robots chasing them.

"I have on more question, what about that other robot chasing us with Metal Sonic, that was one of your earlier ones I'm guessing?", Rouge asked as she and the other three with her walked through out the cold, red maintenance shaft. Quite fiting how that shaft was red actually, as with stars being red actually makes it less hot than when it's the other colours. Of course, that is completely irrelevant, Eggman simply replied to Rouge a voice that showed he somewhat regreted making these robots in the first place now.

"Yes, it was.", the Doctor stated, "That other robot was Silver Sonic 2. I created it after a previous version because I felt that the first Silver Sonic was just a failed prototype. He is one of the more powerful of the other robots, clearly Egg Robo is smart with putting him in a duo with Metal Sonic. Hopefully we still have a chance at winning, but that will only happen when or if we find that Computer Room!"

With that explanation from the Doctor, the four continued on their venture through the halls used for maintaining the ship. The robots they spoke of however, where standing over the hatch door the group used. The two robots peered at it, they were not unintelligent. They knew the four had used it to escape, but the also didn't want to take the chance that they will find another hatch door and delay the two superior beings. Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic 2 then both looked at eachother, it was as if they both had the exact same plan.

"Brother", Metal Sonic began to Silver Sonic 2, "I am predicting where they are headed, I will head to the Computer Room in order to block them off. As I do that, you are to go inside of the maintenance halls and follow them closely, on my mark we will both strike them with our might. Do you compute?"

"Yes, Brother. I will comply.", Silver Sonic 2 responded as he bowed his head in respect of Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then bowed back and flew off down the primary hallway. Silver Sonic 2 used his left hand's fingers to fire blasts of energy that destroyed the entire hatch door. He then hovered down into the maintenance halls and slowly walked down the pathway he knew the four took. With Silver Sonic 2 slowly following behind them, the group of four continued their treck towards the Computer Room. Infact, Silver Sonic 2 made sure to help them get to the computer room. He did so by communicating with the main computer of Scrap Brain itself. The codes he sent from his location to the computer told the ship which path to cose off with energy barriers and which to keep on. This of course gave the group the impression that Egg Robo was noticing them. It kept them quiet, not wanting to be caught. However, it also made them ever so vulnerable to Silver Sonic 2 who was behind them, making sure to hide behind any corridor or on the ceiling should one of them turn around. Infact, Silver Sonic 2 spent the greater part of this journey on the ceiling. His flexibility was not perfect, but it did grant him the ability to be on ceilings. It was difficult to stay quiet, but yet the four never seemed to notice. They simply believed it was the sound of the robots roaming the above hallways. The group of four eventually reached a hall that went upwards Diagnally and had a door leading into the main hall of the ship.

"That's it!" Eggman yelled out, "After that door up there is the way to the computer room!"

"Finally!", Rouge said aloud in relief.

"It's About time!", Decoe and Bocoe both exclaimed in unison. The Four then rushed over to the door, but suddenly stopped. The Door was of iron fencing itself, which allowed them to see into the massive hallway before them. It was not lit with red lights like the maintenance halls to show that it was one of Scrap Brain's primary rooms. Infact, the metal was green except for the floors, which small cracks of perfect rectangles in them, and also holes aswell. At the end was a massive door of pure Iron, Stell, and Titanium. It took up the entire width and height of the wall it was on, and actually had a miniature door at the bottom of it. The room itself was bigger than the coleseum, and as long as a football field. It was also round in the curving of the ceiling, but that was not what stopped the group. What did, was Metal Sonic. The blue Sonic Robot was flying around the top of the room, waiting for the group to make their dash for the computer room. The threat of that robot put everything on hold.

"How did he get here?", Rouge asked in a whisper. Decoe and Bocoe remained silent, Eggman simply looked at the flying Metal Sonic with a serious look on his face. He was dreading this outcome.

"He must have predicted we would come here, and come to cut us off.", Eggman explained with his voice showing how much he didn't want this to happen. "Now, we can either give up and run, our take our chances with Metal Sonic."

It was then that the loud crash of Silver Sonic 2 dropping on the ground came, the entire group turned to face the robot. They also panicked as soon as they saw him. "I don't think the former is an option, Doctor!", Decoe said once Silver Sonic 2 was infront of them all.

"Let's get out of here!", Boecoe said loudly. He opened the door leading the hallway, and the other three followed. The Four rushed towards the massive door before them. Egg Robo himself came on numerous screens along the green walls of the room, and Metal Sonic nodded his head to Silver Sonic 2 to show the single. Metal Sonic relentlessly fired his Particle Beam while Silver Sonic 2 fired blast after blast of energy. All of this was directed at the four targets, and they even moved as they fired. The Four screaming enemies of the two managed to not get hit by any of these attacks, which Egg Robo took notice of.

"Snooping as usual I see!", Egg Robo said loudly regarding the four, "Well, GET A LOAD OF THIS!", Once the robot dictator said those lines, the holes in the room let out walls of Flame and the cracks revealed massive buzz saws. The Four screamed even louder as they had to jump around to dodge these as well as the numerous attacks from the two robots. As the Door to the Computer Room neared, Silver Sonic 2 and Metal Sonic tried a different strategy. Metal Sonic activated an electric shield and went for the group going straight down as Silver Sonic 2 went into his spin dash form and went for the top and then dropped down. They made sure to dodge the numerous saws coming up towards them and even some of the flames as they rushed for the four running from them.

"I can't keep up! I can't Keep up!" Decoe said as he began slowing down. Silver Sonic 2 and Metal Sonic came nearer and near directly on him as Eggman and Bocoe reached the computer room door. Eggman worked hard at inputting a code, only then did they notice Decoe struggling to keep up.

"Decoe!", Bocoe cried out, he even tried to rescue his fellow robot. However, that was not needed. Right before Silver Sonic 2 and Metal Sonic took Decoe's life, the robot was grabbed by Rouge and flown to the group. This caused Silver Sonic 2 to slam Metal Sonic directly into the metallic ground and into a wall of flame that came up as Silver Sonic 2 flew from his spin dash to a wall, landing on his feet. As this happened, Eggman got the smaller door open. The Four did not waste any time and rushed into the door, Eggman making sure to use the closing code once all four were inside. Egg Robo screamed out in pure Anger once he saw this, and left the screens he was on, going into the fight himself at this point.

"You, saved me rouge!", Decoe said as he stood up once they were inside, "Thank you."

"Hmph, I only did it because you could end up being useful for once over here.", Rouge stated, "No other reason.". Eggman himself almost laughed at the thought of Decoe or Bocoe helping out with anything here at all. Of course, any further conversation was stopped, as they saw the main computer. It was a massive white and cyan light, with numerous metals around it. Well, that was the circular server. The monitor itself was actually on the panels and control boards below, behind a small chair. What made the four stop was not the beauty of the sparkling computer, it was who was at the chair. Beside it was the figure of a big, green crocodile. In the chair, was a rabbit. Not a small rabbit, a grown one. At least 13 years old. The rabbit and the crocodile stood and faced the two. Of course the Crocodile was Vector, the leader of the chaotix crew though he was without them. The rabbit however, only vaguely looked like someone they knew. The face looked like cream, but she was so much taller. She now had bangs over her eyes, her ears were much longer, and she even had on a different outfit. Instead of a dress she wore blue jeans with a yellow T-shirt on instead. Cheese himself was also there, having evolved into a Neutral Chaos Chao after all these years. Everyone was shocked to see this rabbit, they didn't know what to say.

"Is that...Vector and Vanilla?", Bocoe said in amazement.

"How did they get here?", Decoe asked, confused as to how these two snuck passed to the Computer Room while also keeping their lives.

"This isn't Vanilla", Vector stated, but he wasn't allowed to finish since the rabbit he was with finished for him.

"This is cream.", once that was said, everyone of the four was suprised. The knew cream as a little girl, but now she was an early teenager. She and cheese both looked so different, infact the only thing cheese had different now was his bow tie which was still on his neck. Other than that, nothing could tell them what Chao that was. Infact, even Cream's voice had grown up. She now had a childish but also grown up voice. It was similar, but more womanly than her younger voice. "You guys suprised?"

"How did you get so...older?", Rouge was just as shocked as everyone. Eggman however, knew how this happened.

"Simple, this world's time runs by differently from ours. As such, when Cream used the transporter her physical age was changed to fit with this world. The same has actually happened to all of us, it's just that some of us are old enough so that changes are not as drastic, while others such as cream completely go through puberty." the Doctor explained to the group gathered at the Computer Room.

"That still doesn't answer how you got past to here without getting killed!", Rouge stated.

"Does that really matter?", Cream asked, "What matters is that we can defeat Egg Robo right here or right now...and yes me and Vector know of the true villain from this time spent in this Computer Room."

"Good point.", Decoe and Bocoe both said in unison as a response to Cream.

"Yeah, now what are you guys doing here? I know you were captured, but why come here?", Vector asked, curious to know why the four didn't bother escaping and instead went for this Computer Room.

"Because", Dr. Eggman began, "There are secret files I must collect from this computer before Egg Robo gets them, and we also need to shut down this fortress. I am the only one who knows exactly how to get to those files and how to shut down this fortress for good! It will cripple that Traitor and allow me to take back my place as leader of the Eggman Empire!"

"Why should we help you? We could try to find a way ourselves to do that.", Vector replied. Cheese agreed with that statement. Rouge also looked at Eggman, silently agreeing with the others in a way. Though she teamed up with Eggman many times, she couldn't deny any moment where the other side was correct.

"Because, those files are password protected, and I obviously the only one who knows what those passwords are!". Once the Doctor said that, Vector and Cream finally allowed him to sit at the chair. Eggman waisted no time in acessing the folder on the computer that offered him the notification of needing a password. As Eggman acessed the files by inputting the password and installing his USB drive, banging was heard on the door outside. The two robotic Sonics were outside, with Egg Robo. Egg Robo himself was having the robots punch and kick at the door to damage it without explosions, not wanting to risk harming the main computer of the ship, while standing back to watch. Eggman stayed at the computer, but the stress he had intensified. The others went to the door. Rouge and Vector both took cover at it's sides while the other three prepared for battle. Luckily, the battle never came, as Eggman finished getting the files from the Computer and deleted the original ones. He also did the coup de gras by hacking into the computer's administrator area and shutting down the weapon systems and electricity of the ship. Now, everything was completely pitch black as if no light had ever existed. Even the computer's gorgeous lights were gone. Only the eyes of the others could be seen, and they all scrambled to find out where eachother was.

"What did you just do Eggman?", Vector yelled out.

"The power and weapons of this ship are shut down. While this ship is still active, since it's not crashing, it has no lights and no weapons.", the Doctor stated. The sounds of him and the others trying to find the door as well as the banging of the robots outside were growing more and more desperate.

"Eggman, that's smart and all", Rouge said, "But without any lights, how are we supposed to get out here?", Rouge of course brought up perhaps the best point one could bring up at that point. There was no way they could see the exit, but there was of course the possiblity that the robots could. It just so happened that at that very moment, the ship began to have the distant sounds of explosions. Everyone, even the robots outside, stopped their commotion. The Ship was being attacked by G.U.N on the outside. Egg Robo's fustrated scream could be heard, followed by the sound of both him and his two robot Sonics leaving the room to engage G.U.N forces. Everyone cheered that they were gone, and let the sounds of the explosions be there victory sign. Of course though, they soon remembered the point Rouge brought up.

"Hold up Guys", Cream said, "We still need to get out here!". Cheese agreed, he was more annoyed than Scared however.

"You're right!", Eggman exclaimed, "Don't worry, all we have to do is feel our way around, and head for the nearest lights we see, we should eventually get outside, hopefully those attackers will help us out!", the others were hoping Eggman was right, "Now everyone feel for the control switch to get out of here. The Doors still work so don't worry!"

With those words, the group began feeling everywhere they could for the panel Eggman had used to close the door behind them, hoping to find it. Unbeknowst to this group, the other two inamtes of the prison were also still on the ship. Helen and Chris. They were still trapped on board the ship, and now could not see. Instead of speaking, Chris merely hugged his bride to be and stayed on the ground. Helen was born without the ability to walk, and now since they could no longer see, both were vulnerable. The recently Elected President held his scared love, and did not plan on letting go. Even when he heard the sounds of footsteps coming for them. Instead, as Helen gasped, Chris just looked in their direction with great animosity. He was not going to give Helen up no matter how much the worker of Egg Robo told him to do so. However, the voice that spoke once the footsteps came to the point they were at the cell, was not robotic.

"Christopher Thorndyke, I am here.", the voice said. It was not robotic, and no glowing eyes came from where it would be, but Chris and Helen both were still skeptical.

"Who are you?", Helen asked, so scared that she was suprised she actually said something.

"I am someone you know from before.", the Voice said. That's when Chris noticed, he remembered the voice from somewhere.

"I think I know you...get us out of here now!", Chris said, he stood up with his future wife in his arms. That's when the sound of the cell doors opening occured. Suddenly, there was a light, a light from the body of the voice. This light came from a flashlight, and confirmed Chris's beliefs. The Voice came from Shadow the Hedgehog.  



	7. Within Scrap Brain: The Escape

Shadow the Hedgehog was now standing right infront of both Chris and Helen. It had been such a long time since they had seen eachother, infact the first time that Helen had ever really met Shadow herself.

"Shadow, I should've known.", Chris said to the Hedgehog, "Where are we going?". Helen herself stayed quiet, all she wanted to do was go home, or at least to any other place than Scrap Brain's prison chambers.

"I'm taking you away from here, now follow me!", Shadow then blasted off with Chris and Helen right behind him. He didn't go at his full speed, so that the two humans behind him would not be left behind. Thanks to his Flashlight, Shadow was able to make his way out of the prison cell and into the main halls of Scrap Brain, which were pitch dark with no light other than the flashlight Shadow had brought with him. The Sounds of jetpacks, gun shots, explosions, and basically complete chaos could be heard from all directions. However, the three escapees did not pay any mind to these, their only focus was getting off of Scrap Brain safely. How Shadow made it here didn't even matter, all that mattered was that he was. Shadow, Chris, and Helen focused on the path. Of course, this brought Shadow some flashbacks. He couldn't recall it fully, but it was of him running down a hallway in a similar problem. Except, it was with an old man and a girl. He almost fell to the ground in confusion and shock of this flashback, but his determination to get the President and his soon to be wife to safety was enough to give him strength to not do so. However, it was only a matter of time until gun shots reached them. Suddenly, Egg Robo henchmen were firing in their direction. Helen almost screamed in terror, but Chris kept on a serious face. Shadow fired back Chaos Spears at the darkness, hoping to cause destruction to the firing robots. It was at this time the Hedgehog saw the Elevator in his view. "Let's get MOVING!", he shouted as he ran faster towards the elevator, Chris attempted to run faster, but an unaimed shot of an Egg Robo's gun claimed his back. Helen screamed as she and her love fell to the ground. Shadow turned back and in pure rage fired seven chaos spears to the areas behind the two. The rolling parts of Egg Robo soliders told him he claimed his kill. The Black Hedgehog then rushed over to Helen and Chris, helen crawled from underneath Chris as Shadow held her into his arms.

"Chris? Chris!", Helen cried out, "You have to save him!", Helen pleaded. Shadow silently looked down, closing his eyes. Chris was not moving at all, and the hole the Egg Robo solider shot into him went directly through his heart. It had only barely missed Helen herself. Helen started to Cry when Shadow heard more footsteps coming their way, so the hedgehog looked up. Since he was now carrying Helen it would be hard for him to use his Chaos Powers.

"We have to go, NOW!", Shadow said in a bit of an angry tone. Before any response was made from Helen, Shadow dashed into the elevator, and soon enough they were heading upwards towards the deck of the ship. They never did wait to find out that the footsteps heading towards them were actually those of Rouge the Bat, Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Vector the Crocodile, and Cream the Rabbit aswell. However, they would soon meet up with that group, who had only managed to get this far thanks to the lack of electricity. They somehow felt their way around to this point. Of course, they still could not see eachother at all, and Cream even tripped over Chris's body.

"What was that? I just tripped over something!", Cream said loudly as the sounds of the others came louder.

"Who cares? Where are we on the ship?", Rouge asked, through the sounds of the others. It was clear that they all would be in a massive pile or close grouping if the lights were on. That could be told from the sounds of others struggling to move while having to bump into others.

"I have no Idea.", Vector replied, "Never been here before, Eggman ya still with us?"

"Yes I am here, but I can not tell you where we are on this ship! Perhaps I could have kept the lights on and just shut down the Weapons instead.", the Doctor replied.

"Ya think?", Decoe and Bocoe said in unison in response to their creator. Luckily for the group, they would not be spending much time in the Darkness. This was because on the top of the ship, Shadow had reached his destination and the Elevator began descending back into the ship's main tower. As Shadow ran out with Helen, the daylight stopped him a bit, blinding him for a short time. Once it cleared, he could see the struggl clearly. There were Three G.U.N airships and a fleet of Robots engaging the forces of Scrap Brain. Both sides were facing losses, but the Airships were blasting away at Scrap Brain. Without weapons, the Eggman fortress could not respond, only be defended by it's robots. Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic 2 both could be seen fighting alongside the Egg Robos and against G.U.N, but of course all of this was of no concern to Shadow, he simply ran across the Deck, hoping to get to the jet in which he arrived. It was parked right at the center of the Deck of the ship. Of course, right as he and Helen reached it, the Jet exploded. Shadow and Helen both flew back. Luckily Helen landed on the Deck and not off of the ship itself, and Shadow landed on his feet with a flip. Shadow looked up and from the smoke and flames of his one escape, was Silver Sonic 2. The robot had a cold, icey stand off with Shadow. Shadow prepared for the battle. He was ready for any robot Egg Robo could possibly dished out. Even Metal Sonic too, the one he planned on slaying in the end.

"You are Shadow the Hedgehog, I presume?", Silver Sonic 2 spoke, "The Ultimate Lifeform."

"Yes, I am Shadow the Hedgehog.", Shadow stated, keeping his battle stance, "Don't you forget it either, even though you're going to be destroyed before you leave this ship."

"You are mistaken, it will be you that will perish to my power.", Silver Sonic 2 said back at Shadow. The two then glared at eachother. At least, Shadow glared at the robot. Then, the first strikes. Silver Sonic 2 flew directly into the air and used his fingers' energy blast projecticles at shadow. Shadow dodged all three rounds of this before firing back a Chaos Spear which Silver Sonic 2 dodged. Shadow then homing attacked Silver Sonic 2 but was tossed towards the ground. Shadow curled out of ball form just in time to stop himself from smashing into the deck. Once on Ground, Shadow fired two more chaos spears and homing attacked at Silver Sonic 2 once more. Silver Sonic 2 dodged the Chaos Spears but in this was hit directly by the homing attack and him and Shadow went directly down onto the deck. Shadow relentlessly punched Silver Sonic 2 as much as he could but Silver Sonic 2 fired energy projectiles at Shadow directly. Shadow got off of the robot to quickly dodge these. Silver Sonic 2 then tried something different, he curled into his spin dash form and lunged directly at Shadow. Shadow jumped out of the way and Silver Sonic 2 instead went directly into the air and then back down. Shadow saw this coming and dodged so Silver Sonic 2 went through the deck itself. Of course he came back up however, and soon him and Shadow were standing off with eachother once more. This time, it was Silent. Helen herself simply layed on the ground, watching the fight. It was after only three seconds of a stand off that the two relentlessly used their projectile attacks at eachother while dodging. Shadow's Chaos Spear and Silver Sonic 2's Energy Blasts. Of course, this caused damage to the deck at a severe level. It was at this middle portion of the fight that the group previously in the Scrap Brain came up using the elevator. They two were briefly blinded, but once that cleared, they saw the battle. They gasped at the sight and danger of Silver Sonic 2 and Shadow fighting while in the background a full on war was occurring.

"Silver Sonic 2!", Eggman shouted out.

"And Shadow!", Rouge finished. Before any other members of the group could speak, a blast from Silver Sonic 2 came towards them. Shadow saw this and as the group scattered to avoid it, he fired a Chaos Spear directly at it and spin dashed at Silver Sonic 2. The robot was so busy firing that it was struck directly by Shadow, and the hedgehog engaging it followed this with a kick to the back of the head directly afterwards. Cream and Vector rushed over to Helen's aid as the fight intensified. Rouge, Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe watched the fight continue. As Vector and Cream helped Helen by carrying the paraplegic, Shadow was thrown by Silver Sonic 2 directly infront of the three. Silver Sonic 2 once more took aim. He was going to finish Shadow, no matter how much the Hedgehog fought back.

"Shadow, come on! Destroy that thing!", Cream cried out. She was hoping with pure desperacy that Shadow would get up and finish Silver Sonic 2. Luckily, her hopes came true. Right before the robot could fire his next shots, Shadow lunged at him in spin dash form and hit the machine right inbetween his eyes. Shadow followed this three constant Homing Attacks and then a powerful chaos spear. Silver Sonic 2 was sent crashing to the ground, and was even partially damaged as well. With Silver Sonic 2 temporarily defeated, everyone gathered towards Shadow as the war being fought around them continued. Shadow was about to send one final Chaos Spear at Silver Sonic 2, but to everyone's wonder Eggman had stopped him from doing so.

"Hold on Shadow, don't kill him!", Eggman stated. Everyone was suprised by this statement.

"What do you mean, Doctor?", Shadow asked, "That Robot tried to kill me, and you!"

"Yes, but only thanks to Egg Robo's programming.", Eggman explained, "Now If you don't excuse me, I'm going to reprogram this robot to follow MY orders instead."

"Wouldn't that be worse?", Vector pointed out. He did indeed have a point.

"Again, I am on your side for now. We are all working in the fight against that traitor Egg Robo!", Eggman exclaimed, "Now, you may all go. Leave with Silver Sonic 2, if I succeed in this I will not need your assistance anymore.", the Doctor then got to work on hacking into Silver Sonic 2's programming. Shadow turned to Vector and Cream. Vector was holding the still awake Helen in his arms.

"Wheres, Chris?", Helen asked, "What happened to him?"

"Chris? Ya mean that kid that was with Sonic?", Vector asked.

"Christopher Thorndyke?", Cream added.

"Yes! Where is he?"

"He, died.", Shadow reminded Helen, "He was shot while we were escaping from the halls. I saved you from suffering the same fate, I am sorry I could not save him.", Shadow folded his arms, he was not happy about losing Chris at all. Helen had tears beginning to run down her face, even Cream and Vector showed minor mourning for the human they knew so long ago. Suddenly though, the harsh reality seeked in. Metal Sonic. He could arrive at any second. Shadow remembered this first.

"You guys get out of here now, the other robot could come in at any second. You need to get Helen off of this ship now before he does!", Shadow exclaimed upon remembering the reality of Metal Sonic's exsistance.

"Shadow's right! We need to get out of here now!", Decoe stated with fear of Metal Sonic.

"Yeah! Let's go now!", Bocoe continued with further and maybe even more fear than that of Decoe. Cream agreed and used her ears to take flight. Vector grabbed on to her feet and thanks to her greater age Cream was able to carry Vector and Helen both off of the ship with Cheese following close behind them. It was at that very moment that Eggman sucessfully reprogrammed Silver Sonic 2 to be on his side. The Side Against his brother Metal Sonic. Silver Sonic 2's eyes lit up once more, and he stood. He was still damaged from his fight with Shadow, but the reunited group of Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Shadow, and Rouge looked on at their new partner.

"Completed, now Silver Sonic 2, take me off this ship would you?", Eggman asked. He was quite proud of reprogramming his robot back to his side.

"Yes, Doctor.", Silver Sonic 2 replied to his new master, "I will sir. Which Location do you wish for me to take you?"

"How about to the white house? I always wanted to be in there. It would also be a great place to think our plans out!", Eggman pointed out. Shadow and Rouge looked at eachother and nodded in agreement with Eggman. Rouge took off into the air and Shadow grabbed onto her hand to leave alongside her. Silver Sonic 2 grabbed Eggman by the arm as well and used his rockets to go into the air. Amazingly he was able to carry Eggman without trouble. As the Four took off into the air, Decoe and Bocoe grabbed hold of Eggman's feet and took off with him and Silver Sonic 2. As they left Scrap Brain at last, Metal Sonic arrived on the Deck. He simply looked at the sight of his brother Silver Sonic 2 leaving Scrap Brain, he was not pleased with this upperhand given to the opposing side. Of course, Egg Robo dished out orders before Metal Sonic could do anything.

"Alright Metal", Egg Robo said through a communicator inside Metal Sonic, "I have found my way to the computer room, I will now reactivate power and weapons. Don't leave the ship, I need you alive!". As Much as Metal Sonic wanted to go after Silver Sonic 2, he also had to follow Egg Robo's orders.

"Yes, Master.", was all Metal Sonic stated as Egg Robo managed to bring back the power to Scrap Brain. As soon as this happened, the weapons completeley attacked the .G.U.N. forces. A Barrage of Missles, Bullets, and other military based weapons fired at the battleships. The Ships had severe amounts of damage, and all of their soliders were defeated within seconds. The Ships themselves were eventually destroyed, and Metal Sonic watched every bit of it. As the .G.U.N. forces continued to die, Metal Sonic walked back into the tower of Scrap Brain. He had plans, that were going to attempt in vanquishing this advantage for the heroes, at least, it had a big chance of doing so that is. 


	8. Second Confrontation

With the forces of .G.U.N being destroyed in their fight with the horrors of Scrap Brain, and the non heroics that are temporarily helping their enemies aswell as three actual heroes fleeing from the ship, attention was brought back to Station Square. The entire city was still destroyed, and smoke was still covering it completely. Bodies of people and remains of cars had taken the streets and sidewalks completeley, and fires were seemingly in every single window of every single building. This was especially seen by the group of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose Hedgehog. They had been walking from the beach since their encounter with Metal Sonic in Scrap Brain itself, and were now in the downtown regions of the city. They were still shocked to see Station Square in this position. Destroyed, without any hope of being brought back to it's former glory. What a shame it was to lose such a peaceful city too, such potential did it have.

"I still can't believe that army has this much power!", Amy exclaimed, she was both in wonder and afraid at the same time in her voice.

"If they can do this much damange to one city, imagine what they can do to the rest of this planet!", Knuckles added in. The entire group then stopped and looked at eachother. There was a moment of scilence, then everyone turned to Tails.

"Tails, we need to find a way to defeat Metal!", Sonic stated, "and fast!". Amy and Knuckles agreed, nodding their heads.

"That would be possible Sonic, if we knew what Metal Sonic's weaknesses were!", Tails replied, "Only someone like Egg Robo, Metal Sonic himself, or Eggman would know what those would be!"

"Then we have to find Eggman! But...where could he...crap.", Sonic said. Once he did that, they all gasped.

"I'm not going back on that Ship Sonic!", Amy said loudly, "I don't want to die to a robot version of you!"

"I'm not afraid of that Robot, bring it on!", Knuckles prepared his fists into a battle position. He was ready for a rematch. A Rematch of course, that he was ready for while Sonic was left with a broken arm. A Rematch, that would actually come along rather shortly as well. This was because the sight of Silver Sonic 2 carrying Decoe, Bocoe, and Eggman himself was seen right by Amy, along with Rouge carrying Shadow.

"Look up there! It looks like Eggman, and another Sonic robot!", Amy screamed out. The entire group then looked to the sky and saw the two stacks of people and three robots in the sky. They easily made out Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge of the group.

"I knew he was really behind this all!", Sonic and Knuckles angrily shouted. Had they have been on Scrap Brain earlier of course, they could possibly know the truth of the situation.

"That Bat Girl's with them too! Figures, she can't be trusted anyway!", Knuckles crossed his arms as he prepared to climb up a building in an attempt to catch the two. Amy held Sonic back from running, worried his broken arm would become too injured.

"Hold up, theres Metal Sonic!", Tails stated, pointing towards the Blue Sonic robot heading directly for the groups in the sky. The Sound of his rockets could be head from even the ground. It nearly scared them, but what made this all clear was when Shadow and Silver Sonic 2, whom the heroes below hadn't met yet, both began firing attacks at the other Robot who dodged every last bit them and fired his particle beam twice at them with misses both times. "They're fighting against him!"

"YO! METALHEAD!", Sonic yelled down from the ruined streets below and Metal Sonic was in the red skies above, "Why don't ya come down here for our little rematch, or are ya too chicken?", Sonic then made chicken noises but due to his injury he couldn't flap his arms to furtherly mock Metal Sonic as 'chicken'. Metal Sonic's advanced hearing systems did infact pick up the sounds of Sonic's taunts, and the robot looked down at the group of heroes he thought were deceased. His red eyes looked down at the hero with no real emotion was the ones he was trying to kill got away. Metal Sonic was going to finish these actual heroes first before anything else.

"He's still alive?", Metal Sonic said to himself in disbelief, "No matter, I will kill him without any chance of his survival this time.", the robot then blasted at full speed directly at Sonic. As the robot's massive jet torso rushed at the heroes, Sonic let out a smirk. Knuckles and Tails were stationed behind two car remains while Amy and her hammer were behind a trash can. They were going to attack Metal as a team this time, instead of one on one. Metal Sonic reached Sonic within seconds, but Sonic jumped out of the way to dodge the Diamond claws by just one single centimeter.

"Now Knuckles! Tails! Amy! GO!", Sonic yelled out. Metal Sonic looked at his counterpart instead of at his friends. This proved to be Metal Sonic's own mistake. Knuckles came rushing at the robot, and while Metal Sonic grabbed hold of one fist and also held back the other, a kick in the legs from Tails sent the robot tripping down to the ground, only have an uppercut from Knuckles send him into the air. Amy followed this with a jump into the air and used her mighty hammer to smash Metal Sonic down onto the streets below. Metal Sonic got back up however, and fired three shots of his particle beam to try his own effort in this battle. However, the three fighters dodged all the shots, and Metal Sonic chose to lunge for Tails after this. Tails jumped into the air though, and was briefly in a chase fight with Metal Sonic. They jumped from wall to street light to car to roof. Tails would dodge every strike with the claws Metal Sonic made, and dodged a fourth shot of the particle beam as well. Metal Sonic then went into his own spin dash form and homing attacked Tails. Tails managed to dodge this and kicked the balled up Metal Sonic right back down to Knuckles and Amy. Amy struck Metal Sonic hard with her hammer and Knuckles punched Metal Sonic in the head a Total of three times then used an uppercut right in the mouth piece. Metal Sonic flew to the ground, and finally showed signs of being damaged. Dents were forming in both his head and his spikes, and even parts of his circuits and wires were showing. Not to mention there were also hundreds if not thousands of scratches upon his body as well. The Teamed effort of Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were clearly too powerful for the robot to handle. Metal Sonic knew he wasn't going to last, they had an advantage. There were three of them and only one of him. He could only go after one of the three at a time, and this left the other two free to attack him if in range. Since he was badly damaged, Metal Sonic hovered into the air, and fired one more particle beam at the three. The three jumped to dodge, but once they got back into Fighting position, Metal Sonic was retreating directly back to Scrap Brain. They had managed to keep the forces of Egg Robo at bay.

"Hah!", Knuckles laughed, "The Coward flew back!"

"Good Job Guys! You showed that metaljerk who's boss!", Sonic said while having a thumbs up with his free hand. Amy once more ran over to give the other side of his body support even though it wasn't actually needed.

"Sonic, I wouldn't get my hopes too soon!", Tails began with Metal Sonic now retreated and Egg Robo now set back in his plan, "The other robots could show up at any second!", Tails's remindr of course brought reality back to the team.

"Then let's go to where Eggman was heading! If Metal Sonic was trying to kill him, he might be willing to help us out this one last time.", Sonic replied. He had a point, and he was right.

"But Sonic, you're arm!", Amy pointed out with great concern for the blue Hedgehog.

"Amy, I'll be fine. It's just a broken arm.", Sonic responded in an attempt at reassuring the girl hedgehog. "Tails, did you see where Eggman went to while you and Metal faught?"

"I think he was heading to the President's house, Sonic.", the two tailed fox replied to his best friend that was almost like his brother. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy then prepared for a long walk to the White House of the .G.U.N. leader.

"Then let's go!", Sonic then took off at the speed of sound, with Tails flying behind him and Knuckles running to follow the group as well. Amy was holding on to Tails's hands, flying with the fox boy. The Group journeyed through the ruined city, into the darkened grasses and through the cracked streets, and within moments the white house was in view. Inside the main office was the group of villians. Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Decoe, Bocoe, Silver Sonic 2, and Dr. Eggman himself. Eggman himself relaxed in the former president's office chair, with his feet on the desk. A Wicked smile was on the Doctor's face, he felt like he had already taken the planet. Of course, he didn't, but wit the red sky he felt his evil empire had taken over, and it certainly made him feel powerful. However, he also knew they had to get to the actual matter at hand.

"Doctor, what are we going to do now?", Silver Sonic 2 asked. He was still damaged from his battle with Shadow, but the damage was slight. Especially compared to the damage dealt onto Metal Sonic. Rouge, Shadow, Decoe, and Bocoe all turned to the Doctor right then and there, also curious about what the doctor had to say about the plan of fighting back against Egg Robo.

"Silver, my wonderful creation, what happened to the other robots? Other than Metal Sonic, that is.", Eggman asked his robot. Silver Sonic 2 bowed in respect to his original and true master, and complied to the leader of the Eggman Empire.

"Silver Sonic 1 was fatally damaged by spikes and fate was left unknown, Metal Amy and Mecha Sonic were defeated thanks to Mecha Sonic himself and Myself respectively, and after that I won the challenge against Metal Knuckles. It was after that event that a beam took Metal Knuckles from the room due to his failure, it is logical that the other three."

"So, Egg Robo took MY robots and sent them away due to their Failure. How DARE he!", Eggman said angrily, standing up from his seat at the desk despite the fact he did the same with his own robots in the past, "That Traitor has made it REALLY personal NOW!"

"Doctor, with all due respect, how are we going to do this? We have no acess to the Chaos Emeralds, and it will also be impossible to get back to Scrap Brain with actual success.", Shadow said to the Doctor. Eggman took this into consideration.

"Shadow's right, Egg Robo may have left station square but I BET he's planning something big! He wants to take Earth itself after all, and with .G.U.N. losing he's only bound to regroup!", Rouge added to support Shadow's argument, "Ugh, it looks like we're doomed!". Decoe and Bocoe silently looked to eachother with sad expressions on their faces.

"Not True.", Silver Sonic 2 spoke up gaining the attention of all those in the room with him, "There is still a chance, with those files you stole from Scrap Brain's computer, it is possible that we can learn of the secrets of the ship, and the location of the discarded members of my series."

"Thats in these files?", Eggman exclaimed loudly in question form, "How do we use them then?"

"Hand me them, Master.", Silver Sonic 2 stated, "I will install them into my primary computer, and will go directly into finding the robots and turning them to our side. I will phone you their location, and once that is done I will go to Scrap Brain myself and finish Egg Robo's plans myself."

"I highly doubt you'll be able to do that alone.", Rouge stated.

"Then you could use our help!", Sonic's voice arrived. He and his team arrived directly into the room. Silver Sonic 2 and Shadow both nearly motioned to attack, but Eggman signaled them both to not do so. As such, the two complied to the Doctor's orders.

"Sonic, you survived!", Rouge exclaimed, suprised to see Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles still alive after the first battle against Metal Sonic on board Scrap Brain itself. Sonic and Knuckles walked into the room with Tails and Amy close behind them. Soon Enough, it was basically a massive grouping of both heroes and villains alike. Eggman too was surprised to see Sonic still alive and well.

"So, hedgehog, you've finally come to Join us, have you?", the Doctor said with a grin on his face to his arch nemesis.

"Well I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me, it just wouldn't be right!", Sonic stated with a smirk on his own face. Amy was right at his side, helping in keeping the Broken Arm at a good position so it didn't get in Sonic's way.

"Enough with this talk, what's the plan? But just so you know, I'M taking on Egg Robo! I'm not letting him get away this time!", Knuckles said angrily, waving his fist infront him to show his hatred for the Eggman-esque robot. Eggman agreed with the echidna completely.

"I wouldn't either. Now, Silver Sonic 2 will take the files, and then we will send him off on his mission to take back my other robots and bring down Scrap Brain!", Eggman proudly exclaimed to the group gathered in the room as he handed Silver Sonic 2 the USB drive. Silver Sonic 2 immediately installed it into his right arm, it went entirely inside of the robotic body part and instantly gave the robot every single bit of information that was within the drive. This included an entire map of Scrap Brain, where the other robots were beamed to, and the plan Egg Robo had to attack the rest of the planet once he was finished with Station Square. All of this information, from just one USB drive owned by Eggman.

"Hold on Eggman! He can't do that by himself!", Sonic replied, "Sure he's based off me, but he won't make it that far against Metal AND those other robots!"

"My Organic counterpart is correct", Silver Sonic 2 stated, "I should have a partner to assist me in the mission."

"I'll go with you.", Shadow volunteered, "I am the Ultimate Life Form after all, Metal Sonic won't stand a chance.", Silver Sonic 2 nodded. Knuckles then stepped forward as well, wanting to make the duo into a trio.

"I'll go with you two too.", Knuckles offered, "I'm going to destroy that Egg Robo if it's the last thing I do!"

"This should be sufficient against the forces of Scrap Brain, we are now Ready, Master.", Silver Sonic 2 answered Eggman with his robotic voice.

"What about the rest of us?", Amy asked. She was curious of what the plan for them was.

"I was getting to that in a minute", the Doctor answered the pink Hedgehog with, "Now, the USB has files that connect it to my communicator, so you will be able to converse with me during your mission. Now, for the rest of us we will have to think of a plan. We will basically use the time gained from Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles going on their mission to think of OUR plan of action. Now, GO!", It was that very moment that Silver Sonic 2 blasted into the sky from the broken office window with Knuckles and Shadow following him from the ground. At long last, the mission and the advantage was beginning. At last, the heroes were going to have a shot. At least that is, if Egg Robo didn't strike back earlier than anticipated.


	9. Redemption of Silver Sonic 2

Silver Sonic 2, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Knuckles the Echidna each dashed out of the president's office with great speed from them. Silver Sonic 2 flew in the air while Shadow and Knuckles kept up from the ground. It was easy to find the first robot, which was Metal Amy. Silver Sonic 2 took the arms of Shadow and Knuckles, and blasted off into the sky at the speed of an average military jet. For Knuckles and Shadow both, the speed was quite normal actually. The reprogrammed robot Sonic took the two organics to the location that he had scanned Metal Amy to be it. That location was that of the very river area that the group of original heroes had nearly lost cheese at. The area itself was highly changed. The River had been completeley replaced by dry and cracked dirt, while every single Tree in the area was completely burnt black and without any leaves at all. The Grass was also burnt, brown and lifeless were it's colours now. The reddened sky that was now nearing sunset was also adding to this appearance by giving everything a red tint to it all. Metal Amy herself was repaired from Metal Sonic's damage done to her during that race much earlier. Her eyes were deactivated however, and she was abandoned in the center of the dried up bond. The pink robotic hedgehog had been left there to perish, no care at all given for her after her failure in the race as seond one that lost and if one doesn't count Silver Sonic 1's destruction as a failure then she would be the first. Silver Sonic 2, Shadow, and Knuckles arrived from the air and directly into the dried pond. They each looked at Metal Amy, and the two non robots were actually a bit dissappointed that she was not activated. They were partially hoping for a confrontation with their first target.

"She's deactivated.", Silver Sonic 2 explained as he went over to Metal Amy and kneeled down to her. He lifted her head up and from his wrist that didn't have the USB inside it came several wires. The Wires went directly into the mouth head of the pink robot, and the eyes of the female robot turned completeley purple as a sign of reprogramming in progess. Shadow and Knuckles silently looked around the wasteland they had arrived at as the robot team-mate they gained was busy.

"This place...it's like...destroyed!", Knuckles exclaimed, "That Egg Robo, I just can't believe he did all of this!"

"He technically didn't do it by himself, his army helped him.", Shadow replied with his arms crossed. He had to admit, while he somewhat liked the feeling of the area, he did wish that this horror had never happened.

"Yeah.", Knuckles agreed, then he turned to Shadow, "But he still commanded them all! And still does!"

"True, but let's not waste time arguing about this. The only thing that matters now is that we defeat Egg Robo and Metal Sonic.", Shadow ufolded his arms. He was correct of course, especially given the damages done to Station Sqaure and the surrounding areas. It was then that Metal Amy's eyes turned back to black and Silver Sonic 2 detatched the wires and stood back up.

"Metal Amy model 0001 is now successfuly reprogrammed. I am now forwarding the location of the body to Dr. Eggman for later recovery.", Silver Sonic 2 then stood silently for a few minute. VCR dial up like sounds came from the robot, and then the static from Eggman's communicator came online.

"Goodwork boys, I got the location! Once I find time I will retrieve my robot! Now, we are still thinking of the plan, I will talk back to you three when we are done with planning. Keep up the good work!", the Doctor spoke happily from the communicator. Silver Sonic 2 nodded and the transmission came off. Knuckles and Shadow then both turned to the robot that was helping them on this mission, ready for their next target.

"So Silver, where's our next robot?", Knuckles said as he pounded his fists together as a sign that he was ready for a battle this time around. Silver Sonic 2 computed his information for a bit, then turned to face the east.

"Our next robot is in the city of Westopolis, which is currently being attacked the forces of Egg Robo.", Silver Sonic 2 stated. Shadow and Knuckles smirked at this, they were pleased they would get some form of action here. "The robot were are looking for there, is Mecha Sonic.". The robot then grabbed Shadow and Knuckles by the arms once more, and the three flew from Metal Amy's location towards the East heading straight for the city of Westopolis. Unbeknownst to the three, a red echidna like robot named Metal Knuckles flew in the sky after them, vengeance feuling his computer mind. The team of three on the good side of the fight reached Westopolis at approximently 4 hours after the run for it. Once they arrived at the city, they were met with a similar city to the current Station Sqaure. The Red sky was now more beautiful though, since orange of sunset and some tints of yellow had arrived to add to it. However, this would soon fade to pure black for nightfall of course. The Buildings of the city were more intact that Station Square, but most still had towers of smoke coming from them, and some Westopolis's tallest buildings were completely crumbled down onto the ground. Cars and People were mostly cleared away unlike Station Sqaure, but that was only to make room for the millions of Egg Robo solider units training for battle amongst the sreets. The differences made it in better shape than Station Squqare, as did the mostly intact Highway system that went into the city itself, but that was not saying much at all. Speaking of that Highway system, the trio of Silver Sonic 2, Shadow, and Knuckles happened to land right at the start of the highway system. Shadow and Knuckles questioned why they didn't just land where Mecha Sonic was.

"Why are we landing here?", the Black Hedgehog asked, "We should be heading for Mecha Sonic!"

"Yeah! I wanna fight that other Sonic robot! Teach him the same lesson I taught Metal Sonic!", Knuckles added, punching the air with anger and readiness for a fight. Silver Sonic 2 however, silently watched. He eyed a skyscraper that was slanted over and at least 50 miles into the city. Or at least 50 miles from where the group of three was standing. Silver Sonic 2 took only one step forward when Metal Knuckles dashed head first directly into the robot. Both machines flew past Knuckles and Shadow both, who gasped in surprise and bolted after the two. Silver Sonic 2 and Metal Knuckles flew with Silver Sonic 2 stunned and on Metal Knuckles's head for a few seconds before Silver Sonic 2 grabbed the robot echidna and flipped him onto the highway. Metal Knuckles got back up and angrily looked up at his hovering brother, getting his claws ready for a strike.

"Metal Knuckles, stand down!", Silver Sonic 2 said loudly, "The Doctor is giving us a chance to join him! Seize this chance and be free of Egg Robo!"

"I don't want your redundent offer, Silver.", Metal Knuckles vengefully responded, "All I desire now, is to slay YOU!", the robot Knuckles then pointed both of his claws at Silver Sonic 2 and flew directly at the Sonic-like robot. Shadow and Knuckles arrived on the scene just in time to get their first and only glimpse of the robotic echidna. That is their only because Silver Sonic 2 easily pushed away the claws, and fired his energy blasts directly into the eyes of the Metallic Knuckles. The blasts broke completely through the Garnet head of the red robot, and both eyes exploded in flame. The wires and circuits that created Metal Knuckles's mind and programming mostly bursted into pieces and sparks. The head was left with three gaping holes in it was it disconnected from the body and both parts fell directly onto the highway. Silver Sonic 2 hovered just above the Metal Knuckles's body, he was not pleased with having to destroy Metal Knuckles, but it had to be done.

"Wow, you TOASTED that robot! I'm impressed.", Knuckles stated, he actually was impressed with the work Silver Sonic 2 had just done. "That robot me was pathetic! Didn't even last more than a few seconds, so not like me at all!"

"Indeed, so Silver, where is Mecha Sonic anyway?", Shadow asked. Silver Sonic 2 however silently hovered to the skyscraper where Mecha was, he did not bring Shadow or Knuckles with him, which left the two organics with each other. Silver Sonic 2 arrived at the roof of the tall building, where Mecha Sonic was lying deactivated right at the bottom of the point. Since Mecha Sonic failed the race directly due to Silver Sonic 2 it was fitting that it be the one who defeated him be the one who turned him to the other alignment. Silver Sonic 2 performed the same technique as he did to reprogram Metal Amy, and once more Mecha Sonic was deactivated after reprogramming as well. Silver Sonic 2 sent Eggman the location of Mecha Sonic, but didn't communicate with the doctor. Instead, he silently looked at Scrap Brain. The massive fortress was viewable right in the center of the setting sun. Even worse, it was facing westopolis. Silver Sonic 2 knew Egg Robo's plans now, and also knew that Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic 1 both were still alive and on board the ship as well. Instead of speaking, Silver Sonic 2 activated his rockets and flew directly towards the setting sun and Scrap Brain both. Shadow and Knuckles instead began walking on their own towards the sky scraper, not knowing that the light that made Metal Knuckles's left eye turned back on once they were out of view. Even his arms began to move as well. Worse than that, an Egg Robo patrol squad was flying down the hallway, and of course were about to find Metal Knuckles.

Meanwhile, Silver Sonic 2 focused on reaching Scrap Brain, as he neared the Metallic Fortress with his rockets, he was spotted by three searchlights from the front. Alarms sounded off and the night was finally reached as the ship fired it's mighty missles directly at Silver Sonic 2. In response to the missles, Silver Sonic 2 fired his own projectiles right back. Several of Scrap Brain's missles were destroyed, the rest were dodged. The robot then used his spin dash form to dodge the other missles as they launched, and reach the deck of the ship with ease. As soon as he landed on the deck, alarms went off from around the entire ship. Egg Robo soliders soon came from the tower, and from the sides of the ship as well. Silver Sonic 2's energy blasts made short work of a good number of them, but once he confirmed where Silver Sonic 1 was, once spin dash directly into the main tower's fourth level ended the brief confrontation. The robot then used his rockets to go down a massive diagonal shaft. If his Calculations were correct, this would take him directly to Silver Sonic 1's new location on board the ship. Silver Sonic 2 could the sirens of the alarms and knew an army of Egg Robo henchmen were flying directly for him. However, he simply hovered down the massive and long diagnal shaft for the next robot on his priority list. With Metal Amy and Mecha Sonic reprogrammed and Metal Knuckles defeated, Silver Sonic 1 and Metal Sonic were the only other ones left. Silver Sonic 2 wanted to focus on Silver Sonic 1 alone, why? Because it would actually take out two birds with one stone, so to speak. That was because, Silver Sonic 2 arrived at the central engiene. It was a massive dome like room completely within the ship itself. It's walls were basically like the maintenance shafts but without the red lighting. In the center was a hovering metallic platform of ring like build, which was connected to the massive slanted hallway. That very highway closed behind Silver Sonic 2, sealing away the Egg Robo henchmen flying towards him. In the center of the ring platform, was Silver Sonic 1. However, he no longer much resembled what he formerly looked like at all. His legs were no longer present, and his body was now a massive bulky engiene similar to the computer of the ship but with many pieces of silver armour covering it along with numerous spikes of titanium as well. The head of the robot was also different, it now had 4 rows of spikes, that were each individual spikes similar to those used to trap the heroes on their adventures. They were not buzz saws like the original though. The last new feature were the arms. There were now two pairs of arms on Silver Sonic 1 now, the top one were similar to the original but much less bulky in comparison to the original. The bottom pair had two massive cannons for hands, and had no joints either. The biggest difference though, was the size. Formerly only a bit taller than Sonic, this robot was no 50 times it's own height. Silver Sonic 2 however, was not intimdated. The original Silver Sonic however, had it's eyes moved directly at Silver Sonic 2. It's lower arms launched power missles directly at it's sucessor, who flew back and fired at them to dodge. Silver Sonic 1 then punched at Silver 2, but the younger robot's superior speed and agility dodged the punch and a homing attack directly at the core of the engiene damaged the original Silver Sonic. However, Silver 2 bounced back, and was attacked with a swipe from Silver 1. Silver 2 was struck by this and landed into the wall, but easily got back onto his rockets and homing attacked Silver Sonic 1's body once more. Silver Sonic roared out in response, and fired missles with lock on technology. Silver Sonic 2 used to his advantage, and homing attacked the mouth plate of the robot. Before Silver 1 could react back, his own missles struck him directly in the engiene body, and caused severe damange. The bottom arms fell directly off, and the robot let out a roar of pure agony and pain. Silver Sonic 1 then went to his final resort. He launched every single one of his head spikes at Silver Sonic 2. One by one, Silver Sonic 2's good hovering abilities dodged them, and one last homing attack blasted directly into Silver 1's left eye, through his head, and out of the right eye. Silver 2 then finished by dashing directly through the engiene torso of the original Silver Sonic. With that last hit, Silver Sonic 1 died in a fiery explosion. The entire room lit up in a bright light, and sparks and flame spread across the room. The platform shook and broke, falling down onto the lower part of the room. The ship itself even shook, and it's thrusters deactivated. Silver Sonic 1, was it's power source. That, is why it knocked down two birds with one stone. The Alarms got even more intense as Scrap Brain shook, without Silver Sonic 1 the ship now fell towards the ground once more. However, Silver Sonic 2 did not leave, for the door that was locked behind him previously had a massive particle beam rip straight through it. Expecting Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic 2 was surprised to see it was not. It was instead, Metal Knuckles. Metal Knuckles .

Metal Knuckles was the rushed rebuild of Metal Knuckles completed on Egg Robo's orders just seconds before Silver Sonic 1's recent and final death. It had a complete redesign from the older Metal Knuckles. It had more flexible and pipe like dreadlocks instead of the more stiff like ones of the original and it also lacked the white stripes as well. It's head was the same in every other way except now it's eyes were blue versions of Silver Sonic 2's eyes but modeled after Knuckles instead. It's torso had two particle beam holes instead of one. One on the front and one on the back, both coloured Green instead. The torso though, had it's differences. For one, there were no legs. Instead, the engiene was in their place. For arms, Metal Knuckles had borrowed the original, except now the claws were placed a sheild on each hand that took up most of the arm and covered lazers that were on both arms as well. Silver Sonic 2 readied his fists, he and Metal Knuckles II finally reached their climax.

"Metal Knuckles, I see you have been rebuilt.", Silver Sonic 2 opened to his brother.

"Yes, I have. Now, let's finish this!", Metal Knuckles then fired two lazer blasts which Silver Sonic 2 dodged, then lunged at the Sonic robot and tried to impale him. Silver Sonic 2 jumped up and fired three energy blasts that Metal Knuckles used his sheilds to deflect right at the walls. It is also worth mentioning that they were also in the air as they faught as well.

"Listen to me, Brother! You must join the side that I am on! Break free from Egg Robo! Rebel! Or I will have to destroy you!", Silver Sonic 2 then drop kicked Metal Knuckles who had just then come upwards to ram him once more. Metal Knuckles almost fell into the firey remains of Silver Sonic 1 though his own engiene stopped him. Silver Sonic 2 then spin dashed at Metal Knuckles, but the rebuilt robotic echidna caught him and tossed him with a twirl directly into the firey pit that had Silver Sonic 1 within it, and fired his frontal particle beam. The explosion that followed brought another massive light into the room, and made the fires burn higher.

"I will not listen! You brought out my wrath, Silver 2! You will now recieve the horns, for you have messed with a powerful bull!", Metal Knuckles II teased his brother, and fired two of his arm lazers at the fires once he saw Silver Sonic 2 launch up from it. He missed both shots, and was struck by three repeat punches to the head before he fired a arm lazer that was dodged then smacked Silver Sonic 2 directly into the wall with his sheild. Metal Knuckles shot a particle beam and three arm lazers at Silver Sonic 2.

"You must! I beg of you, brother!", Silver Sonic 2 spoke as he dashed from the projecticles, then fired his own projectiles that were dodged by the red robot. The robot echidna then flew directly up to Silver Sonic 2 and attempted to head-butt Silver Sonic 2, but the other robot shot his projectiles right in Metal Knuckles's eye once more. This Destroyed the robots eye once more, but did not destroy the other one.

"I shall not die to you this time, brother!", Metal Knuckles cried out in anger, and he used his shield to impale Silver Sonic 2 in the torso, then fire his frontal beam for good measure. Smoke and sparks came from Silver Sonic 2's body, and his rockets began to flash to show soon deactivation, but the robot still stood strong. He fired a series of more projectiles directly into Metal Knuckle's arm right as it left his torso. Due to the sudden attack, Metal Knuckles lost his arm. Metal Knuckles growled in pain, and used his other arm to smack the severely damaged Silver Sonic 2 down at the downed platform. As the Sonic robot began to have electric shocks from his damage, and smoke came from his torso, the robots eyes remained on. Metal Knuckles prepared his last arm, and dashed directly for Silver Sonic 2, his claw pointing at a path heading directly for the Sonic robot's eyes. Silver Sonic 2 however, was ready, he aimed his hands at Metal Knuckles's head, and only seconds before the strike, fired. All Five shots blasted into the red robot. One into the claws which destroyed the final arm, two directly to the head which left the robot mostly headless, and the other two curved down and struck the back of the robot, decimating Metal Knuckles's engiene. As the robot fell to where Silver Sonic 2 was layed, the fatally damaged robot decided that his swan song, would be in the final battle, not in the falling Scrap Brain. Speaking of that final battle, Egg Robo was no longer in his tower, and each of the heroes watched from their positions the fall of Scrap Brain. The Ship crashed directly into the forestry between Westopolis and Station Sqaure. Shadow and Knuckles stared with awe when it passed over their heads in Westopolis, and also at the Egg Robo soliders scattering in fear at it's crash. Once it crashed, everyone cheered. Scrap Brain was finally fallen, and it looked like things were finally over. Little did they know, Egg Robo was not finished yet. In the center of the base, the final strike finally was ready. It was not only ready, but was launched from the very shaft that Metal Sonic exited from as well. Created from the head Egg Robo himself and parts of Eggman's other scrapped robots, is a machine that was called Doomsday Robo. 


	10. Doomsday: The Climax

From the remains of Scrap Brain came Egg Robo's own upgrade, Doomsday Robo. Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna watched from the destroyed Westopolis as the final enemy revealed itself. Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails Prower", Amy Rose Hedgehog, Decoe, Bocoe, Dr. Eggman, and Rouge the Bat watched from the president's home outside of Station Square. Vector the Crocodile, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, and Helen watched from a cliff just outside of the two cities. Doomsday robo was only smaller than the rebuilt Silver Sonic 2. It's body resmebled that of a massive Egg Robo henchmen model, but with bulky legs and arms. For hands it had three rows of lethal diamond spikes, and unlike Egg Robo it sported a head with a evil grin and a metallic mustache that resembled eggman's. It also had eyes that resembled Metal Sonic, and Four Spikes on the top of the head as well. It flew into the sky using rockets on it's feet and a jetpack on it's back, what made this all worse is what Silver Sonic 2 noticed once he managed limp all the way to the deck of the ship. It was there, embedded in the feet. Seven Emeralds, the Chaos Emeralds to be exact. Silver Sonic 2 had found the Emeralds, and knew the plan that Egg Robo had. He was going to use them and the Master Emerald inside him to destroy the earth. He couldn't let that happen. As the others watched, Silver Sonic 2 painfully entered his spin dash and even with his damaged body, he dashed directly for Doomsday's feet.

"That's, Silver Sonic 2!", Sonic shouted out, noticing the robot dashing directly for Doomsday.

"He's going directly for that thing!", Rouge added, a bit worried about the robot's safety. Everyone else just watched in awe as Doomsday flew directly into the sky, not knowing that the Chaos Emeralds were in the feet and the Master Emerald was inside the body. Silver Sonic 2 knew though, and he struck the feet with all of his damaged might. He didn't rip through them, but he smacked them both as he went inbetween them. The Strength that he did have knocked all Seven of the emeralds from the feet down to Knuckles and Shadow in westopolis. Silver Sonic 2 himself was hit by the feet smacking together. This sadly took off Silver Sonic 2's left foot and right hand, and sent him dropping down slowly as he weakly flew away from the robot. His eyes flickered off and on, he was going to die for sure. Oil and electricity shot out from he holes and cracks in his body, and the loss of two of his highly important parts would surely do him in eventually. It was that moment, when Doomsday let out it's loud and frightening Siren. The Siren activated a swarm of over 10 million Egg Robo henchmen from Westopolis and the downed Scrap Brain to fly up to Doomsday and assist in the plan to leave the atmosphere, leaving Silver Sonic 2 to fly towards the president's former home to die. At least, that what it looked like. In truth, Doomsday had also activated an old enemy as well. Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic had recieved a good amount of upgrades since his defeat at the hands of the heroes, similar to Metal Knuckles. Metal Sonic's new looks gave him spikes that now resembled Super Sonic and Shadow, and his eye shape resembled Shadow more as well. Not to mention his height was also changed, he now matched Silver Sonic 2 with being twice the size of Sonic himself. His eyes themselves were now inverted with the primary colour being red and the pupils and irsies being black. He kept his blew colouring, but his feet now resembled those of Sonic-like Soap shoes instead of the old design he had. His hands had also been changed completely, now being diamond buzz saws that were 'U' shaped instead of a robotic hand with claws. His legs and Arms were also more spiked and sharpened than the previous model, having spikes lining on the sides and fronts. The ears were also longer, similar to that of Metal Amy, and instead of an engiene it had a jet pack that was attached to the back of it's body, which allowed it to have a tail that was long, spiked on the top, and whip like. The Particle beam was still in the center front of the torso, and was the last detail that is important enough to mention. It was also the only one that really stayed the same from the original model. Metal Sonic flew out from the tower of Scrap Brain, and looked at Silver Sonic 2. He activated one buzz saw and laughed evilly, his voice was the non physical feature that remained unchanged. He then dashed at top speed directly for Silver Sonic 2. Silver Sonic 2 noticed just as Metal Sonic reached a close distance to him. He turned around to fight the blue machine, but the right buzz saw completely took off his remaining arm, and the other impaled his torso and was big enough to fill almost the entire thing. Silver Sonic 2 had a large amount of electricity and oil come from where the impaling occurred. The others in the president's house gasped in shock at the sight, and some were even concerned.

"Sayonara, Silver Sonic Model 2.", Metal Sonic said with a cold and heartless tone, "You're mission, is a failure.", Metal Sonic then activated the left buzz saw, the one that did the impaling. The sawing of the buzz saw destroyed the insides of Silver Sonic 2 completely, and mangled the torso to the point that it no longer looked like the robot's body at all. When Metal Sonic pulled it out of Silver Sonic 2, the darker robot fell to the streets of Station Sqaure below, picking up speed and velocity as he did so. Once he hit the ground, he exploded into numerous pieces. If Metal Sonic were organic, he would have been smirking at that moment, evily. As Metal Sonic flew up to join Doomsday, Shadow and Knuckles held the Chaos Emeralds in their hands.

"That thing, killed Silver Sonic 2!", Knuckles said angrily, "And that other thing, must be Egg Robo's secret plan!". It was then, that Shadow and Knuckles silently at each other. With the Chaos Emeralds with them, they knew what had to be done. They silently looked at eachother, then nodded. Then, with their eyes closed the Chaos Emeralds were thrown up into the air and circled around the two. They silently stood as the emeralds circled around faster and faster, eventually they zapped their energy into the two, and blasted them into the air. Within moments they transformed into their superforms. Knuckles went bright pink while Shadow's black fur turned a Golden colour. With serious looks on both of their faces, they raced up to engage the head Egg Robo and Metal Sonic for the final confrontation. Super Knuckles and Super Shadow blasting up to the sky was noticed by the others, who were rather happy to see them finally go super.

"Knuckles and Shadow.", Sonic said with a smile, "So ol' Knux could go super after all!", Sonic was rather happy to see someone putting in effort against the final threat. Of course, at the same time he wasn't happy that he had to sit back and watch due to his broken arm.

"I just hope they defeat that Robot fast before we're all doomed!", Amy exclaimed with hope as she supported Sonic's body. Rouge just looked at the sky, worried about both of the two. It was quite the coincidence that both Shadow and Knuckles could be considered her love interest. She flirted with both on occasions, and to be honest she was even worried about Knuckles. Though, she also hoped that history wouldn't repeat and Shadow would end up deceased for good this time around.

"Don't worry, their superforms should be enough to defeat those two.", Eggman pointed out, "I mean, it's not like the Master Emerald is being used in that thing, it was left back in our world!". Of course, for once in his life the Doctor happened to be losing this argument. Well, not once in his life but it was a fatal time this time around. Decoe and Bocoe, along with Rouge, stayed silent, too much in awe of the moment to really speak.

Meanwhile, as the others spent their time watching, Super Shadow and Super Knuckles managed to make it up to Doomsday and Metal Sonic as they had just left the atmosphere of earth. Both supers homing attacked Doomsday's head with great force, enough to shake the robot and rip through about 50 of it's henchmen surrounding it. Metal Sonic took notice and fired his particle beam at the two who both dodged it and went at him. Doomsday sent the remaining henchmen at the two supers while he flew up towards the Space Colony ARK. As Metal Sonic and the swarm lunged at them, the two noticed Doomsday escaping.

"Shadow, you take these bozos, I'll go after Robo!", Super Knuckles stated. Shadow looked back and nodded.

"Agreed.", it was then that Shadow lunged back and smacked into Metal Sonic. Super Knuckles punched his way through 100 total Egg Robo henchmen and chased after Doomsday. From Earth, only the lights in the now night time sky could be seen. It was a rather intense light show. Super Shadow chaos speared Metal Sonic right in the particle beam, which ripped straight through the robot. However, Metal Sonic fought back and smacked him in the chest with the buzz saw then dashed right him and took him towards the swarm. Super Shadow was not hurt by this, and this meant that he took down about 20 henchmen with one shot. The Henchmen robots then started firing their guns, and Metal Sonic and Shadow started with their up close fight. Shadow used homing attacks, punches, kicks, and chaos spears at the robot, but the Chaos Spears, and lazer shots, bounced off of Metal Sonic and only destroyed the members of the surrounding swarm. The Punches and Kicks were dodged and Super Shadow was only thrown back or smacked downwards when he tried a homing attack. When Shadow realized that this strategy was a failure, he attempted a barrage of chaos spears and a homing attack. Metal Sonic's body parts reflected the chaos spears and once Super Shadow got up close to him, the robot kicked him away. Shadow bursted out and dodged the ensuing lazers from the remaining swarm. It was then that the entire swarm lunged at him, all at once.

At the same time as this battle, Super Knuckles was chasing down Doomsday. Doomsday was flying backwards facing the pink super echidna, and Knuckles was angrily following him. For defense, Doomsday fired his spiked hands at Super Knuckles. Knuckles dodged all Eight times of this and and then made it up close to the robot and punched it. The Velocity sent him flying back a bit, but did bring a heavy amount of damage to doomsday, who fired his spiked hands once more, but also added firing his head spikes like missles as well. Super Knuckles grinned and grabbed one of the hands with his might and used it to block himself from the missles. This destroyed the entire hand, leaving only one for Doomsday remaining. Doomsday sounded it's siren in agony, and fired it's only remaining claw at Super Knuckles. The super echidna dodged it, landed on it, and kicked it backwards before lunging at Doomsday once more and punching with an even greater might. As the pink echidna flew back, the torso armour for Doomsday fell off completely, exposing the secret. Inside the black insides of wire, circuits, and electricity was the Master Emerald.

"The Master Emerald!", Super Knuckles shouted out, "You ARE Egg Robo aren't you?". Knuckles stated aloud. Only Egg Robo would've stolen the Master Emerald for this. It was then that Doomsday fired a massive and powerful green lazer using the Master Emerald at Super Knuckles. Super Knuckles it and lunged at Doomsday's head once more to bring damage to the robot. The Lazer however, fired directly for Shadow, Metal Sonic, and the Swarm. Noticing the bright Green light heading his way, Shadow kicked Metal Sonic into a large group of Egg Robos and flew out of the way. Metal Sonic laughed as he got up, but only turned around at the last second as the blast more powerful than the super forms themselves hit him and the entire swarm of Egg Robo henchmen. As the swarm was completely destroyed in the blast, Metal Sonic was shown being slowly taken apart by the lazer blast as it sent him hurling back down towards the planet. When the lazer hit earth, the entire city of Westopolis was destroyed in one single blast. The other heroes sheilded their eyes, they were shocked by the sudden explosion.

Super Knuckles was pounding on the head of Doomsday, and Super Shadow was on his way, before Doomsday charged his lazer again the super hedgehog managed to land a hit directly in the black part of the body and rip straight through it. This loosened the grip on the Master Emerald and caused the Lazer to fire off at a slant into space. Super Knuckles then finally managed to punch directly into the head, and then proceeded to dig into it. He wasn't going to let this thing steal the master emerald. As Super Knuckles continued to dig into Doomsday, Super Shadow homing attacked and chaos speared relentlessly at the area where the Emerald was kept. Damage after Damage came to the robot, and it fired a final blast of it's lazer right at Super Shadow. The Super Hedgehog dodged however, and lunged at the robot. At that very moment, Super Knuckles dislodged the emerald at last, but it was just as Super Shadow landed a hit right on the Master Emerald. Due to being dislodged, the Emerald let out a Green energy pulse that caused a massive explosion. The Entire doomsday robot bursted into pieces, and Shadow went with them and also reverted back to his normal form. Knuckles also reverted back, though he was falling down to earth with the Master Emerald's energy keeping him from perishing from the fall back to earth. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Shadow. Shadow knew now that he fufilled his purpose, and actually didn't want the help of Knuckles as he fell to his fate. He put out his arms, and accepted burning to nothing as the atmosphere of Earth destroyed him.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog.", were Shadow's own thoughts to himself as he fell down to Earth, slowly burning in the atmosphere. Down below, everyone cheered with the sight of the final explosion. Everyone was happy that finally, Egg Robo had been vanquished, Metal Sonic slain, and both worlds finally saved. Once Knuckles teleported into the room with the Master Emerald, everyone was pleased to finally see him back on the ground.

"Good Job Knucklehead, ya defeated that big creep once and for all!", Sonic said, using his non broken arm to give the Echdina a thumbs up.

"Yeah! You saved both our world AND this world!", Tails exclaimed to Knuckles happily. Knuckles himself stepped down from the Master Emerald. For once, he was actually the hero of the day instead of Sonic. Of course, that was only due to Sonic's broken arm caused by Metal Sonic, but that was beside the point. What was the point, was that Egg Robo was dead and gone for good this time around. As the entire group in the room cheered for Knuckles's victory, Rouge was the one that broke the cheering.

"Hold on!", she yelled out, "What about Shadow?". It was when that was brought up that everyone noticed that Shadow was not with Knuckles. Even Knuckles was surprised that Shadow didn't come back, of course, this brought some saddened expressions to their faces. "Did he..."

"I guess he did.", Tails finished for Rouge. Rouge herself looked down at the ground, she was happy Knuckles made it out okay but unhappy that Shadow had to go. She didn't cry, but she didn't exactly feel happy about the second death of the Black Hedgehog.

"Well, at least he died trying to save this planet, again.", the Blue Hedgehog stated proudly, "And we owe it to him to keep this planet safe for the rest of it's life, it what he would want.", of course only Shadow could actually say what he wanted but that was beside the matters at hand. Eggman then stood from the chair he had been seated on, and was ready for the final move.

"Alright, I think it is time we left back for our world, this world is just, too destroyed for us to stay in any longer.", the Doctor pointed out. Decoe and Bocoe gapsed, but the Doctor sushed them. Rouge herself cocked an eyebrow at the Doctor's sudden quote.

"Oh yeah? How are we going to get home and take the Master Emerald with us so you can't use it, Doc?", Knuckles pointed out a bit angrily.

"Well, we could use the Transporter back in Scrap Brain!", Tails said with a hopeful voice. "I can use my skills at hacking to bring it back online and then we'll right back where we came here from. Knuckles can return the Emerald back to Angel Island and everything will be back to Normal at last!"

"Sounds like a Plan.", Knuckles said a bit more calmer. He and the others were more than Ready to get things back to Normal.

"Alright then, let's go back to our World!", Sonic said, he then blasted out of the room with Amy holding onto his arm still. Tails and Knuckles, with the Master Emerald, followed. Rouge, Decoe, Bocoe, and Eggman however had stayed behind.

"Eggman, what's your real plan?", Rouge asked, "I know you have something up your sleeve.", Eggman didn't answer rouge. He only smiled his usual evil grin, and even Decoe and Bocoe became a bit scared, though Rouge didn't. She anticpated that the Doctor had this sort of thing planned. Of course, the next Day Sonic and his friends were back in their world. Cream and Vector had followed them to Scrap Brain and now even Helen had joined them turning younger herself thanks to the time difference. She lived with Cream, Vanilla, and Amy now and was rather happy with the lifestyles of Sonic's world. Sonic himself spent his time relaxing, Knuckles went back to the Angel Island, and Tails was back with inventing. Of course, the fact that Eggman had not returned at all was always a questioning factor. The one factor, that Sonic was worried about. Of course, to Sonic, it was still Over. For now at least. 


End file.
